Abandoned
by redpenkiller
Summary: Sawamura Eijun thought the little bundle inside him would make their happiness last forever. But as soon as Miyuki Kazuya's harsh words reached his ears, his mirage of happiness horrendously burned down. He was all alone now. How can he fix his broken heart in nine months before the baby's born? (MPreg)
1. Chapter 1

**I remembered that I wrote this a few months ago and I'm just like: maybe I should edit it and give this a shot. Please review, but that's obviously too much work, right?**

* * *

Chapter 1: What?

Eijun Sawamura paced around the house furiously as he waited for his lover to come back home. It was raining cats and dogs outside, making the situation even worse.

It was close to midnight, and Miyuki Kazuya still wasn't home. It drove Eijun crazy when the latter unintentionally made him worry, but the bespectacled man usually had a reasonable excuse.

The brunette shouted in shock as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open, looking at the text message he'd received.

_'Are you sure about doing this? He might not be ready'_\- Kuramochi {11:46pm}

Eijun sighed as he sat down on the expensive white velvet sofa and thought about what to text.

_'I'm sure he's ready. He'll be happy, I know it!'- _Sawamura {11:49pm}

In the next town over, Kuramochi Youichi rolled his eyes at his friend's response as he gulped down a glass of sake. Ryousuke Kominato looked over his husband's shoulder and smirked. "So? It's happened, huh?"

"Yea. I just hope nothing bad happens. Miyuki, that twisted bastard! He takes everything so lightly!"

"Ara, you said a bad word~"

Kuramochi's face turned blue. "Oh, no! Please Ryo, forgive me! I beg of you! Don't hurt me!"

Ryousuke's smirk widened as he opened one of his eyes to reveal a burning pink. "Strip."

* * *

The front door unlocked.

Eijun's blood froze. _'He's here…'_

A completely drenched Miyuki Kazuya sauntered through the door and closed it, placing his glasses on the counter in the process. "Man, I'm soaked! I knew I should have brought an umbrella with me~"

"I'll get you a towel," Eijun said as he ran up the stairs to the bathroom carefully.

"Ah, thanks babe!"

Miyuki set down his briefcase and walked over the the large living room, pulling off his necktie as he turned on the tv. _'How much you wanna bet I'm gonna be sick tomorrow? Ah lord, what have I done to you to deserve this?'_

He sat down on the brown armchair that stood in the corner of the room.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Eijun cringed as he clenched a white towel in his hands. _'My heart's gonna fall out of my chest moment now! I can't do this, I can't! What if he's not ready to know? What if he's cheating on me… no, he would never do that.'_

Eijun's phone vibrated again during his mental rant. He opened it and checked the message from Kuramochi.

_'Make sure you take it slow, okay? Miyuki's bad at processing things'_\- Kuramochi {11:56pm}

_'Thx'_\- Sawamura {11:56pm}

Eijun wasted no time in gathering up his strength and he flew downstairs cautiously. Finding his lover sprawled on the couch, he walked over and sat next to him, handing him the towel. "Here you go, Kazuya."

"Thanks," Miyuki said, drying his matted hair diligently. "Ah, that feels better~"

He leaned over and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek. Eijun lightly blushed. "So, how's your day been?"

Miyuki laid back and exhaled, grinding his teeth together. "One of my co-workers got fired because he gave our boss the wrong coffee. Latte instead of mocha. The sadness… Anyways, how was your day?"

The young brunette sat stock still. _'Oh, man! What do I tell him? Will he be happy? Yeah, he has to be. I mean there's no other way he can't.'_

Kuramochi's text popped back into his head. _'Make sure to take it slow.'_

Eijun nodded vehemently to himself and looked at his husband dearly. "Well, a few hours after you left, I went to the doctor so I could get my monthly check-up. But the thing is…"

Miyuki's ear twitched in curiosity. "What? What happened?"

"She gave me some very interesting news and I think you'll be happy."

Now this really caught Miyuki's attention. He grabbed Eijun by the shoulders and shook him slowly as if the answer would spill from his arms. "Tell me, tell me! Tell me, tell me!"

Eijun could feel his heart pumping so fast, he thought it might unhook itself from its little house.

He opened his mouth.

Thunder boomed.

Harsh lightning flashed.

The rain pattered harder against the window panes.

"Kazuya, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Poor Eijun. Just saying.**

* * *

Chapter 2: He Did What?

"Kazuya, I'm pregnant."

Miyuki's face darkened as he leaned back and looked at Eijun's flat stomach, smirking. "Oh? Really? Wow, how did you know?"

The brunette blushed, patting his stomach affectionately. "Well, Dr. Shimizu gave me an x-ray test and she told me that I had a baby. I never knew a guy could get pregnant, so I was surprised when—"

"Oi, oi. Cut the crap already." The bespectacled man laughed hysterically, making the brunette lose his train of thought. "What's so funny? Aren't you happy?"

Miyuki stared at him incredulously. "Happy? _Happy_, you say? Man, you really are_ retarded_. I should've told you from the start, but I just wanted to savor the moment. I never wanted to get you pregnant anyway. I mean, look at you. You're so… plain. There's nothing good about you. You can cook and clean, but that's about it. Sex is a given, no shit. You can't do anything right in your life. I only proposed to you to kill time and get what I want. Now that I have what I need, I have no use for you anymore. What's with that look on your face? Are you sad? Huh? Well, be sad, trash. You were so dumb to believe that I actually loved you. I don't understand people like you, being able to fall for others without caution. You deserve it. Use your brain for one. Oh, yeah, I forgot. You don't _have_ one."

"What about the baby?"

"Eh? _What_ baby? I may have made it, but that piece of _crap_ is no child of mine. It was never mine. I never wanted a child in the first place. Ha, it sure sucks to be you."

A few minutes later, Miyuki came down from the second floor with three suitcases, his white jacket and an umbrella. He tossed Eijun a set of keys. "I'm done with you. You can keep this house. Listen very carefully. Don't expect me to come back here _ever_ again. Bye-bye, Sawamura." He opened his umbrella, turned off the lights and walked out the front door.

Rain pattered harder against the roof and windows.

Eijun sat in silence, casting away his fear of the dark. Suddenly his hands began to tremble as he finally processed what had just occurred. He opened his mouth, nothing but a whisper coming out. "What… just happened? W-Why is it so dark in here? Why am I alone? Why did Kazuya… leave me? What did I do w-wrong? I don't understand… did he l-lie to me this whole time?" Waterfalls of tears dripped down his face; his nose runny. He wiped them away, but they wouldn't stop flowing. He found himself on the floor, curling into a ball with only the coldness to surround him.

* * *

Kuramochi glanced at the time as he laid in bed, playing Street Fighter.

_11:32 pm._

_'Maybe I should call Sawamura and see how things worked out,_' he thought. Pausing his game, he reached for his phone and dialed Eijun's number.

* * *

Eijun picked his phone from his pocket and flicked it open. "…Hello?"

Kuramochi smiled. "Yo, you got good news?"

A smug expression tugged on the brunette's lips as he clutched his body tighter. "Good news? What's that supposed to mean? After all I've done… I've given up on good news. No such things exist, Mochi-senpai."

The former shortstop blinked in confusion. "Are you okay? Your voice seems sore. Where's Miyuki?"

"Oh, Kazuya?" Eijun smiled painfully. "I have no idea at all. Mochi-senpai … he lied to me. Do you know how much that hurts? He totally threw me under the bus. He left me, saying that I was retarded and stupid for loving him, that he never wanted me to have a child in the first place. It hurts, Mochi-senpai … it hurts… my heart's burning and melting … it hurts…"

Kuramochi growled. "Fucking Miyuki! Why on Earth did he do that to you?!"

"…Who knows? Maybe I just wasn't good enough."

"But what about the baby?"

"Kazuya doesn't want it. He never did. He called it a piece of crap… I don't understand … why would he call a baby such a horrible word?"

The green-head could feel anger boiling deep within him. "Hold on, I'll be right there! Don't move! Do you hear me?"

Eijun nodded. "Yes, Mochi-senpai."

After he hung up, Kuramochi jumped out of bed and threw on his green coat. "Ryo, give me your umbrella!" he shouted as he headed downstairs.

"It's on the couch," the elder said from the kitchen. "Where're you going at this time?"

"It's Sawamura! I have to help him!"

Before Ryosuke could ask why, his spouse grabbed his umbrella and dashed out the door.

* * *

Kuramochi ran through the rain in a fury, dialing Miyuki's number repeatedly. "Fucking bastard!"

_'Sorry, but the number you have dialed, 347-993-8601, is not available. To hang up, please press 1 or leave a message at the tone–'_

The former shortstop sucked his teeth irritatedly. "Damn four-eyes! Why the _hell_ isn't he picking up? Man, when I get my hands on him, I'll beat the _shit_ out of him, I _swear_!"

Arriving at Eijun's house, he unlocked the door with the spare key Miyuki gave him and rushed in, panting heavily. He turned on the lights. "Sawamura! Where are you? Sawamura –"

"Over here." An arm waved lethargically.

Kuramochi strolled into the living room to find Eijun laying on the floor, his eyes red and puffy. "Yo, you okay?" He helped him sit up and wiped his face with care. "Tell me what happened. Every detail."

The brunette looked at the lightning out his window and began to tell his story. "Well, you texted me about what I should do, first of all. Then when Kazuya came home, I told him about the baby and then he started laughing. I was so confused. I didn't know if he was laughing from surprise or disbelief. I finally realized that it was _none_ of those options. Kazuya said that I was retarded and gullible for loving him, that he never loved me and that he only used me for cooking, cleaning and sex. He never wanted me to have a baby. He called it a piece of crap. _Crap_. Then, he just packed his stuff and left with a smirk on his f-face…" The former pitcher covered his eyes with his hands, tears slipping through continuously.

Kuramochi sighed, at a loss for words. "Hey, don't cry. Being sad isn't good for the baby's emotional development –"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, MOCHI-SENPAI?! I'M ALL ALONE NOW! I HAVE NO ONE… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SUPPORT THE BABY WITHOUT KAZUYA! I NEED KAZUYA! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM!"

The green-head pulled him close, tears and shivers wrinkling his shirt. "Don't worry, Bakamura. At least you have me to lean on. Anytime you need help, call me or Ryo. Okay?"

Eijun slowly nodded, calming the tremors throughout his body. "Are you sure you won't leave me in the cold?"

"Hell yea. I've called Miyuki numerous times but he never answered. Fucking dick-head. I won't abandon you like he did. I promise."

"Mochi-senpai … thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Everybody in the review section wants Miyuki to die, lol! I know I'm the redpenkiller, but I'm not _that_ cruel! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Where is he?

Eijun woke up to a sharp pain in his stomach. "Ugh … it's kicking …"

Kuramochi walked out from the kitchen with a tray of food in his hands. "Well, that's a good sign. Try not to move a lot though 'cause strenuous movements is bad for the baby. Here, eat up." He placed the tray next to the latter on the couch.

The brunette's eyes lit up as he took a bite of the ham and cheese omelet. "It tastes amazing! But, Mochi-senpai, I never knew you were the type to know so much about babies, considering your personality."

The former shortstop shrugged. "I've always wanted children. I admire them. Just when I studied all about them, after Ryo and I got married, my doctor told us that we were unable to have kids. I was disappointed that all my studying had been a waste of my time. But now, I really wanna help you take care of your baby until it's born and healthy. Even if Miyuki's not here."

Eijun smiled, chugging down his orange juice. "Thanks, Mochi-senpai. You're being so kind to me."

"Anything for a friend. Crap, I gotta get to work. Call Ryo if you need something, okay?"

"Sure."

Kuramochi donned his coat and waved to the brunette, running out the door.

Eijun sighed, getting up from the couch._ 'I can't handle this … why did Kazuya do this to me? What's the point of carrying this baby if Kazuya doesn't even want it?'_

* * *

_8 hours later_

Kuramochi sucked his teeth as he called Miyuki once again, exiting his workplace: a video game production studio. Getting into his car, he banged his head against the wheel. "Bakamiyuki! Where the _hell_ are you? Answer the _damn_ phone!"

Exhaling in exhaustion, he started his car and began driving to Eijun's house, only to receive a call from Ryosuke. He put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Youichi, I'll be staying the night with Sawamura this time, so you can go home and rest," the pinkette said.

The green-head could hear some sniffles in the background, followed by sounds of movement. He nodded in relief, "Thanks, Ryo. God, I'm so tired."

Ryosuke cocked his head. "_Tired_? Youichi, you should _not_ be talking. Sawamura's a pain in the ass. He's so demanding … but that's all the more reason to take care of him, right?"

"Right."

"Better say that. Get home safe and sleep well."

Kuramochi ended the call and reversed his car, heading in the direction of his house instead.

* * *

Eijun clutched his stomach in pain. He lowered his head to the trashcan, where he vomited, leaving a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. He reached for the water bottle next to him and gulped it down to the last drop. _'Why can't I stop throwing up? It's so horrible and disgusting …'_

Suddenly, memories of Miyuki's devastating words popped into his mind, making him burst into tears. "My heart … I can't take it… but I have to be strong. I have to forget all about that jerk and–"

"That's not going to be easy," a voice called out.

The brunette slowly slipped out of bed and sauntered to the top of the second floor staircase, seeing Ryosuke near the door. "Eh? What do you mean?"

The pinkette stepped in his rain boots and picked up Kuramochi's forgotten umbrella. "Let's just say that it'll take a _lot_ of time to forget someone who was basically your all. Sawamura, take it slow. Don't force yourself to believe that happiness will come your way once Miyuki's gone forever. It's painful, trust me. It's gettkng late; go to bed. Goodnight."

Eijun watched Ryosuke walk out, his mouth open wide. "H-How does he know about pain?"

* * *

Later that night, a certain bespectacled man strolled around a familiar neighborhood, filled with dim lights and large houses. One of them caught his eye and he ran towards it, dragging his suitcases along with him. Standing under the porch, he closed his umbrella and rang the doorbell twice.

No response.

He knocked.

He could hear footsteps from inside approaching the door. "Who is it?"

"I told you to always keep the door unlocked for a reason."

It immediately swung open, causing the bespectacled man to smirk. "I bet you thought you've seen the last of me. Aren't you happy to see my face again?"

The person's eyes was filled with one percent shock and the rest was a, '_I-Knew-I-Saw-This-Coming_' look. "Why am I not surprised, Miyuki Kazuya …"

Miyuki dropped his suitcases and planted a kiss on the latter's lips. "I'm back, Furuya Satoru-chan…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Miyuki be like: I got 99 problems but Sawamura ain't one.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Why is he Here?

Furuya cleared his throat as Miyuki childishly nestled his head in his lap, sipping his tea. "So? What brings you back?"

The bespectacled man pouted, running a hand through his hair. "What do you mean by that? I can come whenever I want."

"Usually, you'd visit during the weekends or whenever you have time. Now you bring suticases? Just what are you planning?"

"You're asking too many questions –"

"Perhaps something happened with Sawamura?"

Miyuki's eyes dilated. "Nailed it, Satoru! How on Earth did you know?"

The stoic man sighed, placing down his cup of tea. "It was obvious. You would never leave Sawamura unless something bad happened. You always talk to me about how awesome he is and what a miracle he was. It's strange."

"Awesome? Ha, not anymore. It's such a relief having him off my back. I got him pregnant; that's where I fucked up. Now that he's gone, I can finally relax. He was never the one for me, to begin with. Everyday he'd send me text saying that he missed me and shit. It was so annoying, I could die. When he told me he had a baby, I realized that that was the perfect opportunity to dump him. You should've seen the look on his face! He was crying and trembling at all the words I said! Fucking crybaby!"

Furuya placed his hands on his chin, slightly itching in disapproval. "So you basically divorced him? "

"Yea. It feels much better, knowing that I have you next to me since you barely care."

The raven-head walked over to the front door and picked up Miyuki's suitcases. "That's right. I don't care if I am always the side chick. I want to be the person who you'll always come to when you have nowhere else to stay or have something stuck on your mind. I want to be your only resource for comfort and shelter. I'll forever be in the corner, waiting for you to knock on my door. I'm taking your baggage upstairs to unpack, so take a nap. I'll cook later."

Miyuki fully laid out on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Satoru, you're the best. There's no one else in the world whom I can love wholeheartedly without having to lie. Why didn't I marry you instead?"

Furuya shook his head. "You knew I wouldn't have wanted that. As long as I'm by your side, I'm happy."

* * *

Kuramochi dialed Ryosuke's number, sitting on the hood of his red sports car. "Yo, Ryo, I still can't find him! My mind is about to explode!"

The pinkette, who was at Miyuki's workplace, sighed. "His coworkers said that he went on vacation, but we know that's not true. He probably went somewhere we don't know."

The former shortstop growled, banging his fist on his thighs. "Fucking Miyuki! It's been three days since he left Sawamura and now he's just _disappeared_? Bullshit! _Damn_, I'm so pissed!"

"We're literally clueless. I'll keep searching since you have to go to work. You'll be late."

The green-head looked at his watch and gasped, jumping off his car. "Why am I always in a hurry? Later, Ryo!" He hung up and hopped into his vehicle, drifting off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eijun sat on his bed, rubbing his stomach affectionately.

"Hello," he whispered to the bundle inside. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you. Ever since Kazuya left me, I've been doubting your existence. I mean, what's the point of me carrying you if you'll have no dad? No one to take of you but me? I don't want to raise you on my own. Mochi-senpai and Ryo-san are helping out a lot, but … it's not the same. I want Kazuya back. I refuse to fall in love with another person. I'll keep crying and praying to God that one day, he'll come back to me. One day … just _one_ day …"

* * *

Furuya rolled his eyes as he saw Miyuki sprawled out on his sofa, snoring loudly. _'So childish … I guess I should let him be for a while. Oh, yeah, I gotta start unpacking his things.'_

Jogging up the stairs, the raven-head began to unpack the bespectacled man's suitcases. Coming across the second one, he heard a repetitive vibrating noise. Digging through the articles of clothing, he finally found the source of the noise.

_'Kazuya's phone? I thought he left it at Sawamura's …'_

Suddenly, he felt arms slither around his waist and a chin press against his shoulder. "Put it down, Satoru."

Furuya bit his lip. "Kazuya, you should at least answer your calls and texts. They've been coming nonstop."

Miyuki pulled the stoic man's body closer, making sure the latter could feel his bare chest against his back. "You're the only thing I'm thinking about. Everyone else is irrelevant. You're always there when I need you, despite the terrible things I've done to you."

The raven-head turned around, looking into Miyuki's eyes sincerely. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said. "I have forgiven you so many times, just for your sake. I do dislike the fact that we can't be together for real, but … when your main relationships end, I want to be the person you come back to every time. To clear your mind and get a fresh start on someone new."

The bespectacled man smiled, whispering into Furuya's ear. "Thanks, Satoru. You're the only person I can count on to stay by my side when I need it."

_'But don't you think Sawamura still wants to be with you too, even after you broke his heart?'_

* * *

**I personally don't ship Miyuki and Furuya, but I will go down with this ship … somehow :P**


	5. Chapter 5

***Insert picture of Miyuki* Here he is, the biggest douche of the universe! In all the galaxies, there's no bigger douche than you! You've reached the top, the pinnacle of douchedom! Good going, douche. Your dreams have come true! Credit: South Park**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hallelujah-senpai

Kuramochi turned off the lamp as he slid into bed, folding his arms behind his head. _'Sawamura's not making any progress,' he thought. 'He's still crying and talking less. That's dangerous for the baby. Damn, what should I do?'_

His phone came to life, showing a notification from EnglishPod101. Swiping up, the former shortstop accidentally visited his contacts.

Suddenly his eyes widened at a certain contact. "Jackpot! This might be able to work!"

* * *

Eijun sat in the corner of the living room, lights shut off and curtains closed. "Kazuya … Kazuya … Kazuya … why did you leave me? Tell me … I need to know, Kazuya …"

_Ding! Dong!_

Lethargically, the brunette sauntered to the door and looked through the peephole. Opening the door, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Get dressed," the person said. "We're going to the amusement park."

The latter gasped. "Chris-senpai …"

* * *

Chris smiled as he handed Eijun a vanilla ice cream cone. He sat down next to him on a park bench. "Today's a perfect day to go outside, isn't it?"

Eijun shrugged, licking at his cone. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Chris-senpai. Why'd you decide to visit me?"

"I don't know. I just felt like seeing you since we haven't been together much."

"Oh …"

"Anyways, enough chatting. Which rides do you want to go on?"

The brunette looked around, mostly seeing rollercoasters and ferry wheels. "Let's stick to the low ones for now," he whispered shamefully. "I don't want any _accidents_ to happen."

Chris took his hand and led them to a carousel. "No problem."

* * *

An hour later, Eijun panted uncontrollably as they exited their sixth spooky ride. "Sc-Scary …"

Chris chuckled. "See? It wasn't _that_ bad. Where do you wanna go next?"

The brunette closed his eyes and spun around. Stopping, he pointed at something random. "There!"

The elder kept his laughter inside, pulling the former pitcher along. "You can be such a handful sometimes. You better keep your eyes shut before you kill me for not saying anything."

Eijun felt a metal bar press against his chest and a seatbelt around his waist. "Chris-senpai, what kind of ride is this? I'm scared!"

"You'll be fine, I promise."

Soon, the ride began to move upward until it came to a complete halt.

Eijun panicked. "Oh, _hell_ no … it can't be …"

"You might want to open your eyes now," Chris warned teasingly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The brunette screamed as the ride accelerated at lightning speed. It twirled, flipped upsidedown and zoomed crazily in multiple directions. "Chris! Chris! Oh, God! Hold me! Hold me! I'm gonna throw up, I _swear_! Why didn't you warn me about what I picked?! Mou! Ahhhh!"

As the rollercoaster approached its end, they were sprayed with water, easing Eijun's queasiness.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, the former pitcher jumped out, holding his stomach.

Chris rushed to his side. "Sawamura, are you okay? Was that a bit too dangerous?"

" … Pfft … haha … ha … Chris-senpai … THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! I WAS LITERALLY HANGING ON FOR DEAR LIFE! LET'S GO AGAIN! PLEASE! "

The former catcher nodded. "Anything to make you happy."

* * *

By the end of the day, Eijun had gained a large teddy bear, two paper cones of cotton candy, a baseball cap, and a red wristband.

"Thanks for today, Chris-senpai. It was so much fun."

"No need to thank me."

"But, in all seriousness, why did you take me out? You normally wouldn't spoil me like this–" The brunette froze as Chris trapped him in a tight embrace.

"Kuramochi told me everything," he said, burying his nose in the latter's hair. "About how Miyuki hurt you, about how depressed you were … I knew the whole story. So I wanted to make you smile … so you and the baby could be happy."

Eijun sniffed, his body shivering as he leaned into the hug with affection. "T-Thank you, Chris-senpai. For making me laugh and enjoy myself. For giving me your attention and love! YOU REALLY ARE AN ANGEL! HOW NICE CAN YOU BE?!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Chris saw Kuramochi hiding behind his car, sticking his thumb in the air.

_'Halle-fucking-lujah, Chris-senpai. I knew I could count on you; you did a great job. But … will this happiness last?'_


	6. Chapter 6

***rolls on floor* Hi … *falls asleep***

* * *

Chapter 6: Saving His Life

_Two Months Later_

_Eijun ran up the stairs to the roof. Busting the door open, he looked around, seeing no one. "How come whenever he calls me, he's always nowhere to be found?"_

_"You talk to yourself a lot, you know that right?" a cocky voice rang out._

_The brunette turned around, spotting Miyuki behind him. "Oi, Miyuki! Stop making fun of me and don't appear like that! It freaks me out!"_

_The bespectacled teen laughed, pinning Eijun against the wall of the small rooftop room. "What did I tell you about using my last name? Call me by my given name."_

_Eijun puffed steam from his ears. "Ha! As if I ever would, you bastard! What makes you think I'll do that?"_

_"I'll give you a kiss."_

_The first year averted his eyes to the ground, pouting. "K … Ka …zuya …"_

_The catcher smirked, cupping his hand behind his ear. "Eh? What was that? I couldn't hear you! You scream way louder than this in practice and when you're under me; you could do better! Louder!"_

_"Kazuya! Kazuya! Kazuya! Are you happy now?!"_

_Miyuki leaned in, bumping his nose against Eijun's affectionately. "There we go," he whispered. "Now, would you like your treat that you oh-so-kindly worked for?"_

_"Just give it to me already," the pitcher whined, blushing._

_"Heh, greedy. That's why … I love you."_

* * *

Eijun woke with a start, his eyes widening. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he glanced out the window, sighing. _'That dream … was when I first started dating Kazuya … why am I dreaming about that? It doesn't matter anymore. He's gone. Forever.'_

Around noon, Eijun stood outside the gates of a certain baseball field. "Long time no see, Seido Highschool …"

Suddenly, a group of first and second years ran to the gate excitedly. "Sawamura-senpai! Sawamura-senpai!"

The brunette smiled. "Hey, Kotaro-kun! Izumi-kun! How's school and baseball? Are you guys living up to my expectations?"

Inohara Kotaro, a gutsy first year with red hair and gold eyes, nodded vehemently, pointing to the number on the back of his jersey. "Look! Look! I'm the ace already! Unlike _you_, who lost to Furuya-senpai!"

Eijun sweat-dropped, scratching at his neck. "That's awesome! The number one totally suits you! Besides that, how do you know about Furuya?"

"Coach Kataoka told us," Fukuda Izumi, a second year with black spiky hair and violet eyes, said.

"Eh? General's still here? I thought he retired a few years ago."

Kotaro shook his head. "His son's the new coach. He's _super_ strict! If your shoelace unties during running, you have to tie them around your ankles and hop throughout the field without falling! I have so many bruises from that! Anyways, can you practice with us? Please?"

The brunette rubbed his stomach. "I wish I could, but things happen."

The group gasped in awe. "Wow! You have a baby? Cool!"

"What's with the commotion?" a voice yelled from afar. "Get back to practice!"

"Well, Coach's calling," Kotaro sighed, picking up his mitt. "Later, Sawamura-senpai! Tell Miyuki-senpai we said hi!"

As the teenagers dashed back to the field, Eijun trembled. "Kazuya … what am I supposed to say to these kids? You're gone now; there's no reason to tell you anything—"

_CLANG!_

"Home run!"

"Look out!"

Instantly, he saw a flash of blonde hair in his face. The person grabbed the ball and pitched it back into the field with great strength.

"Na-Narumiya Mei!

Mei grinned, blowing the dirt off his fingertips. "Yo, Sawamura!"

* * *

At a nearby café, the two sat down in an empty corner and ordered their drinks.

"What were you doing around Seido?" Eijun asked.

"I just happened to pass by and I wanted to say hello to my little rivals. That Kotaro kid's one hell of a pitcher! He'll make a fine pro one day!"

The brunette crossed his arms, laughing maniacally. "You're damn right, Narumiya! My team's gonna beat Inashiro's butt this year at Koshien!"

"Keep dreaming," Mei retaliated, a fiery aura surrounding him. "Anyways, how's your relationship with Kazuya?"

The brunette bit his lip. "Please … I don't wanna talk about it."

"What's the matter? Did he do something wrong?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"You're creeping me out; just tell me."

Eijun sighed, tears beginning to blur his vision. "Kazuya … he got me pregnant."

Mei clapped, taking a sip of his lemonade. "For real? That doesn't seem so bad–"

"He left me because of it," the younger continued, his fingers unsteady on his glass cup. "He lied to me. He didn't sugarcoat anything. He said that I was stupid for falling in love with him and that everything we did was a lie. He never wanted us to have a family. Nothing. He just used me and when he got what he needed, he tossed me away. I don't know what I did wrong. I gave him my all … I GAVE UP MY DREAM OF BECOMING A PROFESSIONAL BASEBALL PLAYER JUST TO BE WITH HIM!"

Smashing his glass to the ground, Eijun ran out the cafe, leaving Mei flabbergasted. "What … just happened? That look in his eyes … oh, _hell_ no!"

Chugging down the remains of his lemonade, he paid the bill, jumped out his seat and dashed outside. He sucked his teeth. "Damn, I lost him! Wait, I got an idea!"

* * *

Kuramochi sulked, his phone ringing nonstop. "Man, who's calling when I get out the shower?" Drying his hair, he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Kuramochi! Where does Eijun live?"

"Narumiya Mei?"

"Why does everyone call me by my full name like I'm some type of– ah, never mind! Sawamura told me about Kazuya and he had a weird look in his eyes! I'm worried!"

The former shortstop nodded. "Aight. It's a few kilometers east from Yakyuu Cafe. His house is bigger and fancier than the others, so it'll be recognizable. You should be able to get there by foot in at least six minutes."

"Thanks," the blonde said, hanging up. "God, I hope I make it there in time –"

"Ah! On the roof!"

"He's gonna jump!"

"Someone save him!"

Mei tapped a bystander on the shoulder. "Miss, where are you pointing at?!"

"There!" she directed, at the tallest house on the block.

"Thanks!" Mei sprinted up the fire escape and landed on the roof, seeing Eijun near the edge. "Sawamura! What the _hell_ are you doing?! Get away from there!"

Eijun turned around, his eyes filled with despair. "Now, why would I? This is the easiest path to a world much better than this. A world where no one has to suffer and can just live in happiness. I can't get hurt if I go to that place."

Pissed off, Mei lunged at the brunette and yanked his arm, pulling him to the ground. "Are you crazy?!"

"Let me go, Narumiya! Let go of me! Get off me! I don't wanna live anymore!"

"But the baby does!"

" …What?"

The blonde smiled softly, placing his ear on Eijun's stomach. "See? I can hear it. It's kicking. Does it sound like it wants to die?! It's trying so hard to live inside you for nine months! It wants to shoulder your pain also! How do you think it'll feel when it wakes up to find out it has no parents?! You _need_ to give birth to this child, Sawamura! That's the only way for it to experience life at its worst and best! I don't know how much pain Kazuya inflicted on you, but I'm sure that baby doesn't want you to die because of it! You can die after its born, if you want! Just don't take it with you! A mind is a horrible thing to waste! You never know if it'll become an amazing baseball player one day! And only you can ensure that it lives a happy life! Please, I'm begging you! Give birth! Give birth! Don't take your life before another one's born! Kazuya already left it and if you're not around … who will it have? No one! It'll be lonely! Without you, we will _all_ be lonely! You're our sunshine! Kazuya might've not appreciated it, but we do! We care for you! That bundle inside you wants someone to love! More than you loved Kazuya! So, please …"

Eijun laid in shock as droplets of rain began to fall from the sky. He closed his eyes, his body shivering. "Mei … Mei …" He sobbed into the blonde's embrace, his chest heaving upward uncontrollably. "What was I thinking?! I'm so sorry! I let Kazuya destroy me like this! I let him get to my head! I almost killed myself because of him! Mei … what am I going to do?! This baby needs a mother … but I'm not sure if I can keep breathing like this!"

"Just live for now," Mei said, stroking the brunette's hair soothingly. "Living is the best thing you can do right now. I _swear_ I'll make Kazuya pay! On my word, I will! I'll kick his ass for leaving you like that! Wait until I find that asshole! He'll see _another_ side of me that he's _never_ seen on the field before. I _swear_ …"


	7. Chapter 7

**Easter vacation is awesome … except for the part where you have school on three days for 4 hours *planks* Yeah, I actually did my research for this chapter *goes back to planking***

* * *

Chapter 7: It's Not There Anymore

_Two More Months Later - Five months remaining_

The next morning, Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "Youichi, why are you so deep in thought?" he asked, retrieving a tray of coffee from the kitchen. "That's rare."

Kuramochi placed his index finger on his chin; his expression fully focused. "Nothing, to be honest. I just find something quite strange."

"What?"

"It's strange that Miyuki would go this far to make Sawamura so broken. Maybe he did want to get him pregnant. But not for the sake of starting a family … but to take that chance and utterly _destroy_ him. There must've been a motive, though. He would never leave Sawamura like that. They've been together ever since high school!"

The pinkette shrugged, sitting next to his spouse. "I agree, Youichi. But right now, we have to let Sawamura deal with his problems on his own. You know how hardheaded he is; if anyone hurts him, he'll get right back up."

"Let's see about that," the green-head sighed.

* * *

Eijun bowed. "Hi."

Dr. Shimizu, his personal gynecologist and sonographer, closed the door to her office. "Hello, Sawamura-kun. Is there something you want to check on today?"

"The baby."

The dark haired woman smiled. "I knew you would say that."

A few minutes later, the brunette changed into a hospital gown and laid on the table.

Dr. Shimizu exposed his stomach and applied the lubrication gel, earning a shiver. "It's not my fault it's cold; stay still!" she ordered playfully. Taking out her ultrasound transducer, she rubbed it on his abdomen until a picture of his fetus appeared on the ultrasound'sTV screen. "See?"

Eijun tilted his head upward, examining the black and white video of the small, curled up bundle inside him. "It looks so peaceful …" _'God, why?_'

Dr. Shimizu nodded. "Indeed. It's growing pretty fast, also. Just a few more months and we'll finally be able to say hello! I'm so happy for you! But, you really do have to eat and sleep more so the baby can survive! You're getting bony!"

The brunette suddenly released an aura of depression, his lips turning into a frown. "Sorry, sensei, but … I need a favor. A big favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"… Can I have an abortion?"

* * *

_One hour later_

Kuramochi rose a brow as he saw Eijun walk out of a hospital, looking uncomfortable. "Oi, Sawamura!" he shouted, dragging his plethora of shopping bags.

Said male turned around. "Mochi-senpai! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm just out buying stuff. Did you check on the baby? Is it doing alright?"

Eijun closed his eyes, beaming. "It's not there anymore, Mochi-senpai," he said.

The green-head squinted his eyes in confusion. "Eh?"

"It's not in there. I'm not in danger, I'm telling you. I already had the abortion, so you don't have to worry about me anymore. Okay? Now you and everyone else can take your minds off me and focus on something else. Bye-bye!"

Kuramochi could only stand there in shock, watching Eijun hurry away. _'He … he had an … abortion? I can't believe this. There's no way … he had an … abortion …'_


	8. Chapter 8

**I will make you suffer, which just goes to show how cruel I am with your minds! By the way, I wanna say thanks to itachisgurl93 for giving me some VERY useful info about abortions. I'm smart, but not when it comes to this stuff *rolls away***

* * *

Chapter 8: We're Not Sure

Kuramochi could only stand there in shock, watching Eijun hurry away. _'He … he had an … abortion? I can't believe this. There's no way … he had an … abortion …'_

Running back to his house, he dialed several numbers on his phone frantically. "Chris-senpai! Narumiya! Emergency meeting at my place! Now!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mei and Chris arrived with confused faces. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kuramochi closed the door behind them and pulled them onto the couch. "I have some fucked up news to tell you! Sawamura had an abortion!"

Chris' eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?! How do you know?"

"I literally just saw him walk out the hospital and he told me that he did! No wonder he looked so tired and worn out."

Mei clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "I don't get it … why won't our words reach him? Why won't he understand that another _life_ was about to be born? Just how bad did Kazuya hurt him?!"

The former shortstop stood, pacing around the living room. "But if you look at it medically, there's no way he could've had the abortion. The baby was only four months old and taking it out would've put Sawamura at a major risk. He could've _died_! Most doctors would never perform an abortion unless the patient had a dire need or something was abnormal with the fetus. I don't think Sawamura … ugh, this is so damn confusing!"

"Well, there _is_ a possibility that Sawamura was lying to you," Chris said. "He looked very happy when I took him out to the amusement park. Also, from what Narumiya told me two months ago, Sawamura was terribly sorry for trying to commit suicide and that he wanted the baby."

The blonde nodded. "Yea, that's right. I think he's trying to stop us from worrying about him since we've done so much for him. But, in my opinion, having an abortion … might've actually happened. I mean, think about it logically. Giving birth means dealing with another Kazuya, depending on how their genes influence the baby. One Kazuya was enough; do you think he wants more than what he's already dealt with?"

Kuramochi scratched his head in frustration. "Ah, I'm about to explode! Why don't we leave him alone for a bit and see how this plays out? Maybe we can find out more information that way."

"Alright," the duo said.

* * *

"Why aren't you going to work? I'm not going to continue feeding you like a child."

Miyuki laughed, turning off the TV. "_Hell_ no. It's way too close to Sawamura; I don't wanna get involved in his shit."

Furuya sighed, vacuuming the living room floor with precision. "So did you really cut ties with him?"

"Yep."

"Did you divorce yet?"

"Crap, I forgot – you know what, I'll wait for the perfect time to divorce. Man, if he really is pregnant, I'm literally gonna laugh my ass off! Once he gives birth, who's gonna take care of him financially? I know _I_ ain't gonna pay _shit_! I'll let him _suffer_!"

The raven-head unplugged the vacuum and sat down next to the bespectacled man. "If you don't divorce soon, the child's technically still yours by law."

"Tch, does it look like I give a fuck? That piece of crap isn't my child. It will _never_ be, no matter what _anyone_ says. Eijun and I are done."

" …Stupid. You just called him by his first name."

Miyuki took off his shirt and climbed on top of Furuya, a lustful spark in his eyes. "Since he's not here, I can do whatever I want. I can call him whatever I want. All I need is you, Satoru."

* * *

Eijun clutched his stomach, gasping in pain as he locked the door to his house, sliding down to the welcome carpet. "It still … hurts … ah … why did I … run so fast anyway … I knew that was dangerous … I hope Mochi-senpai doesn't tell the … others …"

He lost consciousness, falling to the floor with a thud.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, I'm not the only one who doesn't ship MiyuFuru, but I have to! For the sake of this story, I must! So bear with me, please! Also, a new shipping appears in this chapter although I really don't ship it *flies to moon***

* * *

Chapter 9: Beat Down

Eijun groaned as he woke up the next morning on a hospital bed. "How … did I get here? Oh, yeah … I fainted."

Dr. Shimizu walked through the door, a menacing aura surrounding her.

"Is something wrong?" the brunette asked, slightly afraid.

The dark haired woman glared at him, pulling at her stethoscope. "How many times am I going to tell you this?! You need to be more _careful_! Your friends just came and asked about your abortion after they brought you in here. What do you think would've happened if they found out the truth? Huh? You're only hurting yourself. I'm not one to lecture, but if accidents like these occur again … I will _stop_ defending you. I'm being serious, Sawamura. Do you hear me?"

Eijun bit his lip. "Yes. I know what I'm doing. They won't find out till it happens."

* * *

Kuramochi sighed, leaning against the outside of the hospital. "Yo, Narumiya, don't you think Sawamura's doctor was acting a bit strange?"

Mei jumped on his motorcycle, adjusting his helmet. "I know, right? She looked so grumpy when we asked about Sawamura. Maybe she was hiding something from us. Wanna take a ride home? I got an extra helmet."

The green-head nodded, sitting behind the blonde. "My car's in the repair shop. Thanks."

"No problem!" Mei yelled in English, zooming off.

* * *

Two hours later, Eijun was dispatched from the hospital. "Dr. Shimizu seemed really furious back there. Guess I should learn to be extra–"

"Oi, skinny bitch with the navy blue overalls!"

The brunette shyly looked up, four thugs encircling him. "E-Eh? What do you want from me?"

One guy with piercings and a red mohawk grabbed Eijun by the arm, eyes wide with curiosity. "Damn, you're a _sexy_ ass bitch! You're _totally_ my body type! Why don't we go somewhere and play for a while? Give me your digits!"

The former pitcher held his stomach protectively, gnashing his teeth angrily. "Who are you punks? Leave me alone! I'm a guy, not a girl, for your information!"

Another thug with orange hair and a tattooed arm squinted. "You look mad familiar though …" He smirked in recognition. "Oi, guys! Ain't this the bitch that Kazuya sent us after?!"

"Oh, yeah! I see the resemblance!" exclaimed the tallest member with gray highlights. "What a surprise to meet you … slutty whore!"

They dragged Eijun into an alley, leaving his purse on the street.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

A certain dark haired male opened his umbrella, walking down the hill from a convenience store. "Thank God I have my umbrella! I _cannot_ afford getting wet."

"Some … one … help m-me …"

The male stopped, searching for the source of the voice. Noticing a brown purse in the middle of the road, it led him to an alley. Seeing a limp body on the ground, he dropped his umbrella and bag of bananas and ran towards it. "Yo! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

Eijun's chest heaved upward rapidly, endless tears flowing down his cheeks. "That voice … It hurts … they attacked me … for no reason … Sanada-senpai …"

Sanada Shunpei analyzed the bruises on the brunette's legs and arms, confusion written all over his face. "Who attacked you, Sawamura? Who did this?"

"A gang … they said t-that Kazuya … sent them … to assault me …"

"Kazuya … as in Miyuki Kazuya? Why would he– never mind. Where does it hurt the most?"

Eijun placed a hand on his stomach, stroking it softly. "Here," he said painfully. "They didn't hit it much, but … it hurts … a lot …"

Sanada turned his back to the latter, motioning for him to mount. "Get on my back," he instructed calmly. "We're going to my place so I can treat your wounds. Can you stand?"

The brunette unsteadily got to his knees, climbing onto the dark haired man. Slinging his arms around his shoulder, he rested his head on his back, dozing off.

_'Damn, his heart's beating so fast. Whoa, his body's shaking like crazy too … Wait, did he just fall asleep?'_

* * *

Sanada wiped the rain out his eyes as he rang the doorbell to his house.

The door opened, revealing Todoroki Raichi (now Sanada Raichi). "Shunpei! What took you so damn long– GAAAH! Sawamura Eijun! He's hurt!"

Sanada ran inside and set Eijun down on the living room couch. "Can you get me a first aid kit?"

"S-Sure," Raichi said, going to the bathroom.

Raishun, their four year old son, looked at Eijun with concern. "Daddy, who's that?"

"Your mom and I's rival from high school. I never thought I'd meet him again this way."

The ex-batter returned with a package of bandages, rubbing alcohol, and cotton balls. "Ne, Shunpei. How did Sawamura end up like this?"

The dark haired male frowned as he undid Eijun's overalls and shirt, cleaning the red bruises with alcohol. "I'm not sure. He said that a gang attacked him and that Miyuki Kazuya sent them. I found him in an alley, lying on the ground."

Raishun went up the stairs to his parents' room. "Daddy, can I go get you and Stranger-san some dry clothes? You're too wet.""

Sanada nodded, putting a small bandaid on Eijun's lip. "That should do it. I'll call Kuramochi first thing in the morning to pick him up."

Raichi clenched his fists, his bangs shadowing his face. "Oi, Shunpei. I just realized something."

"Hmm?"

"Where are the bananas I told you to buy?"

"Crap…"

"YOU FORGOT?! DON'T MAKE ME GET MY BAT ON YOU; WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

* * *

Kuramochi bowed. "Thanks for taking care of Sawamura, Sanada. I'll ask him what happened when we get home."

The latter shook his head. "I didn't do much, honestly. Be safe going home."

The green-head sighed as he carried Eijun to the car on his back. "Really, what am I going to do with you? Didn't your doctor say to be more careful? How hardheaded can you possibly be?"

The brunette pouted. "It's not my fault! Those thugs ambushed me out of _nowhere_!"

"Why, because you look too feminine, clueless and prone to suitors?"

"No, it's not that … Kazuya was the one who sent them after me."

Kuramochi gasped, propping him up in the passenger seat. "What?! Why the hell would he do– oh, no shit, but damn!"

The former pitcher smiled weakly. "I guess he's trying pretty hard to get rid of me. Doesn't he know I could easily do that myself? But … I won't. Not anymore."

"Hey, you're being optimistic for once."

Eijun laughed, leaning his head on the window-shield as he patted his stomach. "It's temporary, but … I'm not afraid of getting hurt anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll be nice for once and relieve you from some angst … but you know it won't last! Hahahaha!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Caught 'em/ Welcome Part I

_Five months later- You know what that means …_

"Alright, now I'm seriously starting to doubt Sawamura's abortion, but for some reason, I still think he did," Kuramochi said.

Mei nodded eagerly. "Facts! He's eating a lot more and throwing up in random places! Maybe he was lying to us."

"We should pretend not to notice," Ryosuke suggested. "Getting him upset would not be a wise thing to do. Believing that he had the abortion is the most safest choice as of now."

"I agree," Chris said.

_Beep! Beep!_

The green-head blinked. "Yo, you guys hear that noise?"

The blonde strained his ears, his eyes dilating. "I hear it too. But where's it coming from?"

The pinkette looked around, then pointed to group of flickering lightbulb on the ceiling. "Could it be the lights?"

"A light doesn't make that sound," Chris countered. "Plus, Sawamura said that he replaced them yesterday."

Kuramochi sighed, walked over to the stool on the second floor and began to unscrew the three aligned bulbs. "That hardhead can't even take care of his own _house_; how does he expect – oi, what's this?"

He squinted, unwiring a small, black and square object. Its corner was flashing red. The former shortstop smirked, a dark shadow covering his face. "Found it …"

"What?" Mei asked. "Was the light making the noise?"

The latter held out the small object, grinning. "Nope, it was this. We caught him, guys. Miyuki was spying on Sawamura the entire time … with this hidden camera."

"That explains everything!" Chris noted. "Five months ago, Miyuki would've _never_ suspected that Sawamura was telling the truth about his pregnancy unless he was watching his every move! No wonder he sent the gang to attack him!"

"Youichi, put your skills to good use for once," Ryosuke joked. "Is it possible to hook the camera into a computer and track Miyuki's location?"

"I'll do it later," his spouse responded. "I gotta go to work."

The rest of them glanced at the time, rushing out the door. "Us too!"

* * *

_3 Hours Later_

Eijun sighed as he walked into his house, astounded by the mess in the living room. "Seriously, I should ban these guys from coming over when I'm not around! They leave their plates everywhere – AHHH!"

The brunette suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. "Ah …ah … ngh … OW! Haaa … ah …" He felt a liquid soak through his pants, trailing down his legs. Curling up into a fetal position, he bit his lip as the baby kicked harder and harder, beads of sweat dripping down his face. "My p-phone …"

Eijun reached into his pocket and slowly dialed Kuramochi's number.

The green-head answered. "Sawamura, wassup? I'm at work."

"Come … help …"

Kuramochi shut his computer and jumped out his office chair. "I'll be right there! Are you home?"

"Y-Yes …"

"Stay where you are; don't move!" The former shortstop gave an excuse to his boss and ran out to his car, drifting away without hesitation.

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

Kuramochi gritted his teeth as he sped to the hospital. "How's he doing back there?"

Mei looked at Eijun who was lying in his lap, moaning and sweating heavily. "Not so good. Too much blood's coming out and he's going into labor. He keeps falling in and out of consciousness. Will we make it in time?"

"We have to! I personally made an oath to protect Sawamura after Miyuki left! I can't let him down!"

"So he _did_ lie about the abortion, huh? I knew he wouldn't give up so easily without a fight."

"Fuck red lights!" The green-head drove past one and continued on, eyes narrowing on the street ahead of him.

Eijun's body temperature increased dramatically, his eyelids rising and drooping. "I can't … it hurts so much …"

"Whatever you do, do _not_ close your eyes!" Mei warned. "I'll be dammed if you didn't wake up again!"

Kuramochi unbuckled his seatbelt. "When you can't beat the traffic jam, join it! Narumiya, hand Sawamura over! I'm walking!"

Carefully placing the brunette in the latter's arms, the blonde rose a brow. "What am I supposed to do?"

"When the traffic clears, drive to the hospital. I can't waste anymore time getting stuck here." With that, the former shortstop climbed onto the top of his car and scanned the row of crammed vehicles in front of him. "Hold on tight, Sawamura," he whispered. "It's gonna be a _long_ ride." He leaned back and then jumped onto the next car, steadying his balance.

Mei clasped his hands together, praying. _'Please, Kuramochi … bring Sawamura to the hospital on time …'_


	11. Chapter 11

**The moment you've been waiting for has arrived! It won't go exactly according to plan, though! Mwahahahaha! By the way, I changed the pic of the story, if you hadn't noticed -_-**

* * *

Chapter 11: Caught 'em/ Welcome Part II

Kuramochi sucked his teeth as Eijun's condition worsened. "Damn it," he cursed. "I have to get there on time before something bad happens!"

Jumping onto the hood of the next, he apologized to the driver and continued.

Ten minutes later, Kuramochi was finally nearing the hospital, a hint of glee in his eyes. "Thank God! I made it!" Pouncing onto the last car, he turned around. "Sorry," he bowed to the driver.

The man hissed, banging his fist on his car door. "What the hell are you doing, brat? Get the fuck off my damn car!"

"This is an emergency! Can't you see?! I said I was sorry –"

_BANG!_

The former shortstop gasped as he felt a bullet enter his right calf. He tumbled off the car and landed on the sidewalk, groaning in pain. "Shit …"

Mei drove up to him, examining his wound. "Kuramochi, are you okay?! You're bleeding!"

"The f-fucking guy shot me for no … damn reason …" The green-head slowly got to his feet, staggering. "I'm going to confront Miyuki. Take S-Sawamura to the hospital f-for me."

The blonde nodded, scooping Eijun into his hands and running off.

Kuramochi stumbled into his car, wrapped his injury with bandages and drifted back to his house. _'Damn it … damn it all!'_

* * *

Mei rushed into the hospital, panting. "Everyone, listen up! He's going to deliver any minute now! Where's Dr. Shimizu?! Hurry!"

"Sawamura-kun!" A swarm of nurses carefully laid Eijun on a gurney and rushed him to Dr. Shimizu, explaining the dire situation.

The dark haired woman gave the blonde a thumbs up and walked into the delivery room.

Mei paced the waiting area, panicking. "Sawamura … please give birth safely …"

* * *

Kuramochi grimaced as Ryosuke properly patched his gunshot wound. "Who's the one that needs to be careful _now_, Youichi?"

The green-head chuckled painfully, opening his laptop. Logging onto a secret tracking website, he plugged in Miyuki's camera and typed in a plethora of numbers and letters. After a few seconds, his eyes widened. "I can't believe it …"

"What?" Chris asked. "Did you find out Miyuki's location?"

"Yeah … he's all the way in Hokkaido. But why? He hates going there."

The former catcher racked his brain for a possible answer to the dilemma currently at hand. "Maybe he was having an affair?"

"But why would Miyuki– Hell no!" Kuramochi grabbed his jacket and ran out to his car. "I've got a score to settle with that bastard. Guys, call the _squad_ and head to the hospital. I'll meet you there!"

He drove off in a fury.

* * *

Kuramochi looked at the information provided about Miyuki's location on the dashboard. "Why in the hell would he be there in the first place? From Tokyo to Hokkaido, it's … seventeen hours!? I gotta make it there in 2 or less! Fucking shit! Burning my tires is a pain in the ass, but if it's for Sawamura, I must!"

* * *

Mei cringed as he soon heard Eijun's cries of pain echo from the delivery room. "Damn, giving birth has to hurt. Sawamura, fight! Fight!"

Suddenly, the sliding doors opened. "Oi, shrimp Narumiya!" a rough voice called out.

The blonde turned around, gaping at the army of men in front of him. "What a pleasant surprise, Seido …"

* * *

_1 Hour and a Half Later_

Kuramochi sighed as he passed a highway. "Finally, I'm fucking Hokkaido! Now I have to fill up on some gas."

Pulling up to a gas station, he connected the fuel dispensing hose to his car and waited. "Miyuki … you better watch out 'cause I'm coming for your ass." Paying the price at the cashier, he rolled out and mentally digested the calm scenery. "This is probably the reason why Furuya's so quiet," he said, turning the corner. "It's peaceful and beautiful. That doesn't have anything to do with Miyuki, though. I'm gonna show him who's boss."

The green-head stopped at a run-down weapon shop and walked to the register, a menacing look on his face. "Excuse me, sir, is my ID valid enough? I would like to purchase a gun, please."

* * *

Yuki Tetsuya and the rest of his former high school baseball team stood at the entrance of the hospital, staring at Mei. "Narumiya, is it true that Sawamura's having a child?"

Mei sweat-dropped. "Can't you hear him screaming?! What are you, deaf? Anyways, why are you guys here? This can't be an ordinary coincidence."

"Chris told us to come here and to not miss this '_wonderful moment'_ where are loudmouth kohai gives birth," Isashiki Jun elaborated grumpily.

"Grr," Masuko Tooru agreed with his stomach.

"Don't let your hunger say things for you!" Kanemaru Shinji and Kawakami Norifumi complained, exasperated.

* * *

Kuramochi parked his car in front of a large house, checking his tracking system once again. _'I guess this is the place,'_ he thought, marching up the steps. _'Pardon my intrusion.'_

Kicking the door down, he walked inside. "Where the fuck are you?"

"How'd you find me?" a voice called out.

The green haired male turned around, seeing the culprit leaning against the wall. "Fucking bastard!" He ran up to his face and grabbed the bespectacled man by the collar, glaring angrily. "Why the _hell_ did you leave Sawamura?!"

Miyuki rose an eyebrow. "Sawamura? Oh, that name surely rings a bell. Sawamura, Sawamura … Sawamura Eijun! I remember now!"

Kuramochi growled louder, an inexplicable rage welling in his eyes. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?! He loved you so much and you just break his heart without a care in the world?! I know you take pleasure in joking around, but you scarred him a lot this time! He was fucking pregnant and you threw him under the bus to fend for himself?! He barely survived those dreaded nine months! If it weren't for Chris, Narumiya, Sanada and I, Sawamura would practically be dead!"

Miyuki's lips twitched in amusement. "Eh? Why would he be dead? Please elaborate."

"He was fucking depressed, damn it! The second you abandoned him, he began to shut himself down. He constantly doubted his existence in the world and that life had no meaning. He even tried to commit _suicide_, but Narumiya was able to convince him not to."

"How did he try to kill himself?"

"Jumping off the roof of his house. God, Miyuki, why'd you do that? You completely _destroyed_ him from the inside out. Was everything else you did with him fake? What about high school? You two lovebirds would literally throw a tantrum is separated for only a second! You even told me you loved him yourself and now this happens. Why did you lie?!"

The bespectacled man frowned. "Lie? No. Betray? Yes. I seriously did love him, though. After we got married, I realized that he was useless. I only needed him so I could keep my status as the best catcher during high school. But now that we're adults, I figured that he would be nothing better than my personal maid and sex machine. He clung onto me everyday and I was seriously getting annoyed. I couldn't stand it. That's why I left."

The former shortstop grinned. "Really now? Did you believe that he was telling the truth about his pregnancy?"

"I was skeptical, so I didn't want to take any chances."

"Actually, you knew _damn_ well that he had a child."

"What are you talking about–" Miyuki's suck his teeth in irritation as he saw Kuramochi pull out the small black camera from his coat pocket, twisting it between his fingertips. "Thought I wouldn't find it, now did you? If it was fully charged, if it was hidden in an unthinkable place, maybe it wouldn't have made that beeping noise and led me to it. So smart. You were spying on Sawamura the entire time, weren't? Logically, you would have _never_ suspected that Sawamura was actually pregnant unless you were watching his _every_ move, which clearly explains how your gang was able to attack him!"

"Why can't you mind your business?"

"This is my business, _dammit_. I vowed to take care of him from the very start. I can't believe you, Miyuki Kazuya. Do you know how much suffering you've put Sawamura through? He tried so hard to make you happy and you just … just mindfucked him! You betrayed his trust! Now he has no one to live with! Who's gonna support him and the baby? He's still young and foolish despite his ever-growing maturity. Who's gonna be the baby's father? I'm unable to have children myself and seeing you abandon one makes me nauseous. You _knew_ that he was pregnant, yet you decided to let him carry all that weight by himself. What is wrong with you?"

" … Is this what you came all the way to Hokkaido for? To lecture me? "

The green haired male shook his head. "Not entirely. I _was_ going to kill you, but Sawamura wouldn't want that; you're fucking lucky. He still loves you, and he will never stop loving you until you atone for what you've done. Come back to him."

Miyuki rolled his eyes. "And what makes you think I'll do _that_? I'm totally fine without him."

" … Get your ass out of Hokkaido and return to Tokyo. Sawamura's giving birth, as we speak. Think about what you're doing, selfish jackass."

With that Kuramochi let go of Miyuki and stumbled out, his injury putting pressure on his right leg.

Miyuki sat there in shock, mouth agape._ 'Eijun's … giving birth?_'

* * *

Dr. Shimizu clenched her fists. "Sawamura-kun, you can do it! Just a little bit more!"

Eijun panted heavily, pain surging through his veins like a viper's venom. "AHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAA!"

"Keep pushing!" a nurse urged. "It's almost out!"

"But he's losing way too much blood!" another one cried. "At this rate, he might not survive!"

"Have faith," Dr. Shimizu pressed, looking into Eijun's determined eyes. "When he first told me he wanted an abortion, I rejected it immediately. Not only because it was risky, but because I felt pity. That baby needs someone to stand by its side and help it grow. A child gone to waste is like a chunk of the universe fading away. That's why I was disappointed in Sawamura and said no. Now look. He's trying his hardest, with the support of his friends out there. Don't give up. Not until the very end."

Eijun desperately clutched the bedsheets, sweating profusely. _'Just one more … one more push and it'll be out …'_ Closing his eyes, he screamed louder than he ever did before. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Dr. Shimizu stepped out of the delivery room, meeting the mass of men before her. "I'm sorry, guys …"

Kuramochi weakly dashed into the hospital, his excitement dissolving at the dark haired woman's tone. "Oh, no …"

"Sawamura-kun has delivered! It's a healthy baby boy!"

The former baseball team, Mei and Sanada cheered happily, sighing in relief.

Kuramochi followed Dr. Shimizu into the delivery room. Eijun cradled the little bundle in his arms.

"You must be _extremely_ tired," the former shortstop remarked, seeing the brunette's sweaty and worn out face. The amount of blood was no exception. "So, it's a boy, huh? What are you gonna name it?"

Eijun beamed. "I already have it in mind! Kazujun. Sawamura Seido Kazujun."

_'It doesn't take a scientist to know why the last name isn't Miyuki,_ ' Kuramochi thought. "Wow, that's a mouthful. Why is his middle name Seido?"

"Because … if it weren't for you guys and your faith in me, Kazujun wouldn't be alive. And neither would I. Anyways, take him outside to meet the team. I gotta rest."

The green haired male carefully took the baby from Eijun and held it close to his chest. "He sure looks a lot like Miyuki." Walking out, the former team surrounded him, their faces softening at the sleeping bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. "Guys, this is Kazujun."

A few moments after the team left, Kuramochi sat in the waiting room, a pretty nurse tending to his gunshot wound.

Suddenly, the sliding glass doors to the hospital opened, revealing the person the former shortstop didn't want to see the most.

Miyuki slowly walked over to him, a sense of affection and longing in his eyes as he looked at the baby. "My son …"


	12. Chapter 12

**I will live up to your dark expectations, dear readers. I will make Miyuki SUFFER during the next few chapters! So much karma is gonna hit him hard in the balls! That's what he gets, right?!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Sawamura Kazujun, Not Miyuki Kazujun

Miyuki slowly walked over to him, a sense of affection and longing in his eyes as he looked at the baby. "My son …"

Kuramochi told the nurse to take Kazujun back, standing up in the male's face. "_Your_ son? What are you talking about?"

The bespectacled man frowned. "Don't act dumb. That's _my_ fucking child."

"Not it's not, asshole. You're the one that _abandoned_ Sawamura, you're the one that wasn't _there_ to help him carry Kazujun! How can you call yourself a father after what you've done?"

"Biologically, I'm still the father. Plus, the baby's named Kazujun. Kazuya, Eijun? Don't you understand? If Eijun really hated me that much, he would've changed his name!"

The green haired male gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "_Fuck_ you! How can you say that?! You disappear for nine _damn_ months and once you hear Sawamura's giving birth, you come back crying?! Are your batteries working up there? You fucking hurt Sawamura, for Pete's sake. I don't think he'll _ever_ accept your apology. If I see you approach him dangerously more than three times … I'll fucking kill you. I mean it. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. The baby's last name is Sawamura, not Miyuki." A cloud of distaste hanging in the air, Kuramochi walked out the hospital, forcefully bumping Miyuki's shoulder with his own.

Miyuki slid down to the floor, staring at his hands. _'What … have I done? It was just a joke … what did I do wrong?'_

* * *

Eijun smiled at the baby in his arms as he and Kuramochi walked home from the hospital a few days later. "Kazujun's so cute! His eyes are totally irresistible!"

"Stop whining in my ear already," the former shortstop complained. "Besides that, all of us gotta help you go baby shopping."

"Yay!"

"I just got paid this week too …"

The brunette literally jumped ten feet in the air as Kazujun began to giggle. His chubby fingers reached for Eijun's chest, groping the red fabric. "Oi, just because I gave birth to you doesn't mean I'm a woman! Oi, I don't have breasts, sheesh! Let go!"

Kuramochi cackled in amusement. "I never thought I'd say this but you two are fucking —"

"Mochi-senpai! _Language_!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Wakana, I need a favor."

"No, I'm not breastfeeding your baby."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"C'mon, I'm asking nicely!"

"Still, no."

"But he needs it. Look at me, I'm flatter than a sheet of paper!"

"It makes more sense for the mother to provide their child milk, not someone unrelated."

"I don't have any milk. Do you need me to take my shirt off and –"

"No, thanks. Just buy baby milk formula from the supermarket."

"Eh? They have that?"

"Seriously, what am I going to do with you?"

Eijun scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "Hehe, I know I'm a handful."

Wakana shook her head. "It's nice to see you here in Nagano. Everyone's been cheering you and Kazujun on."

The brunette wiped a tear off his cheek. "T-Thanks … that's comforting to hear …"

* * *

"Oi, bastard!"

Miyuki turned around, seeing Kuramochi catch up to him. "Were you following me?"

"No," the green haired male said, glaring. "Why are you carrying suitcases? Don't tell me —"

The bespectacled man crossed his arms. "You're damn right," he retorted, eyes glinting with seriousness. "I'm taking Eijun and Kazujun back, whether they like it or not. They're part of my family, and I won't allow them to suffer anymore than they already have."

Kuramochi rolled his eyes in disbelief. "You're crazy. That is all I'm going to say. Keep saying that and karma's gonna swing a _sweet_ home run _right_ into your balls, hypocrite." He jogged to his newly acquired lime green sports car. "Where're you headed? I'll give you a lift."

"Softie."

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

Eijun squealed uncontrollably as Kazujun stared at him with wide eyes, his small mouth agape at his new surroundings. "Why are so cute? I don't understand!"

Skipping to the second floor to his room, the brunette placed the younger Sawamura in his crib and sang a lullaby despite his abomination of a voice, which instantly put Kazujun to sleep.

"I hope he doesn't wake up soon and start crying."

Heading back downstairs, Eijun laid on the couch, looking out the window._ 'God, why is this my life? Kazujun only has me, and I'm hardly even good enough to be a mother. No, bad Eijun! You can't think this way after those nine months! You've done a good job persevering without that jerk.'_

Suddenly, the front door clicked.

The brunette froze. _'It can't be … there's only one person in the world who opens the door like that …'_

Three white suitcases rolled in. A phone was set on the table, followed by a set of keys.

Eijun's face darkened, clutching at his pants. "Why … are you here?"

Miyuki shut the door behind him, jamming his hands into his coat pocket. " … Be mine again."


	13. Chapter 13

**Eijun … watch your language … *shakes head* He's a monster now.**

* * *

Chapter 13: You're Out of Your Mind

Miyuki shut the door behind him, jamming his hands into his coat pocket. " … Be mine again."

Eijun bit down hard on his lip, his heartbeat accelerating. "W-What do you mean?"

The bespectacled man moved closer, causing the brunette to scamper away from the couch, standing near the staircase. "Don't come near me!"

"Why?! Why does everyone resent me so much?!"

"You dumbass! Do you know how much pain I had to go through because of you?! I had to carry Kazujun and pay all these damn bills all by myself! You weren't even considering my feelings when you dumped me, were you? I felt despair, hopelessness, emptiness, sadness! I couldn't control my emotions! This is all your fault! Where were you when I needed you the most?! I almost committed suicide because of you! Why did you do this to me?! Why?! What did I do to deserve this heartbreak?!"

Miyuki trembled at the sobbing figure before him. "I'm … sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you. It was just a joke; why did you take it so seriously? Please accept my apology."

"_HELL_ NO!" Eijun snapped, tears blurring his vision. He jabbed at his heart, breathing heavily. "A _joke_? A fucking _joke_?! How was that a _joke?! Yo_u tore me apart for _fun_! You meant every word that came out of your _damn_ mouth! At that time, I saw no hint of hesitation in your eyes! Quit trying to fool me already! Plus, I already knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you were cheating on me since high school. With Furuya. I didn't want to say anything because I was innocent and foolish. But now I regret it. I should've blurted everything out. Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation if I did."

The hazel eyed man huffed, looking at the latter dead in the eyes. "How did you know something was going on between Sa— Furuya and I?"

Eijun crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. "I believe it was one day after evening practice. When I was picking up stray balls around the field, I saw you two kissing in the dugout. I felt like _crap_ the entire night, which was why I didn't want to sleep over at your dorm. I felt cheated, betrayed, unwanted. I wanted to end things between us the next day, but of course I loved you too much to do so. What was I thinking? Why did it have to be you? A jerk who never took me seriously and always made fun of me. Why did I have to fall in love with _you_?!"

Miyuki pinned the brunette against the wall, frowning. "Stop crying! Furuya wasn't the one I loved the most! You were my number one! Just the sight of you made me melt on the inside! Why won't you believe that I'm sorry?"

"Because you're not. I can sense it. You're fucking with my mind. I won't believe another word you say. You sent a gang of thugs to beat me up while you knew I was _pregnant_! Wait, let me restate that. I tricked everyone and told them that I had an abortion so they wouldn't worry about me. But then those _assholes_ came out of _nowhere_ and attacked me! They kicked me in the freaking _stomach_! Kazujun could have gotten hurt if I didn't guard my stomach! Why do you hate me this much?! There must be a reason! Do you wanna kill me?!"

The bespectacled man grabbed Eijun's wrist, forcefully pushing him against the wall harder. "I never wanted to cause you harm. I loved you so dearly. Sato … Furuya could never make me feel warm and fuzzy inside as much as you did –"

"Let go of me."

"Please, I'm _begging_ you. I really wanna take care of you and Kazujun —"

"Let go."

"Just hear me out —"

"LET THE _FUCK_ GO OF ME!" Eijun aggressively twisted his arm from Miyuki's grasp and stomped over to the suitcases. He swung the door open and kicked them out into the street one by one, growling in frustration. "I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY FUCKING LIFE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING I HAD! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Miyuki sighed as the brunette dragged him out, locking the door in his face. He looked at the sky, feeling lost. A few minutes later he dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello?" Furuya asked.

"Leave the door open."

"No," the raven-head deadpanned. "You're on your own. I lost my feelings for you after Kuramochi-senpai told me the truth about what you did. Don't come back to me. _Ever_."

"Oi, Satoru —"

Furuya hung up.

Miyuki cursed under his breath, agitated. "Damn it …"


	14. Chapter 14

**Karma is one evil son of a bitch, aren't I right? The sources for the vows are: content/traditional-wedding-vows-from-various-religionstraditional-wedding-vows-from-various-religions and **** introduction-to-the-exchange-of-vows/**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Past is the Present's Warning

_Flashback_

_"Eijun-kun, it's gonna be alright," Kominato Haruichi reassured, placing the white veil on the brunette's head._

_Eijun looked in the mirror, his tanned skin glowing in his beautiful white bride's dress and hints of glitter around his collarbone. "B-But I'm scared, Harucchi! What if I fall? What if I mess up my lines? What if I accidentally say no to Kazuya?"_

_Mei rolled his eyes. "Sawamura, you need to calm down! Chillax! Trust us; we have your back!"_

_"Are you s-sure?"_

_"Count on us."_

_"Time to go," Chris said, peeping his head into the preparation room. "Sawamura, are you ready?"_

_Eijun tightly grasped the bouquet of roses in his hands, panting heavily. "Y-YES!"_

_Hearing the organs begin to play from the other side, Haruichi and Mei stood by Eijun's side and Chris held the end of his dress as they walked through the grand doors._

_Eijun drew in a deep breath as he balanced his weight on his two inch heels, careful not to trip._

_In the front of the wedding hall, Miyuki's face turned bright red, his mouth agape. "He's so … gorgeous …"_

_Kuramochi cackled, lightly kicking the latter in his calf. "Hyaha! You are red as hell!"_

_"O-Oi! Don't make fun of me! I'm dead ass nervous!"_

_"As long as you love Sawamura, there's nothing to worry about."_

_A few minutes later, Eijun stood in front of Miyuki, hand in hand. "I'm about to pass out," he whispered._

_The hazel eyed man stared at him directly, smiling. "Everything is going to be fine. You look dazzling."_

_"Sh-Shut up, Mr. Handsome."_

_The officiant, Takashi Kazuo, opened his book of vows. "Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun, as you stand here today, I remind you of the serious nature of the relationship you are about to enter. Marriage is the voluntary and full commitment of two consenting adults to love each other for a lifetime. For a marriage to be successful, you must each be loyal to the other, stand firm in your defense of each other and be supportive of one another's life goals and dreams._

_It is a solemn, binding, yet challenging relationship."_

_Miyuki deeply looked into Eijun's sparkling eyes. "I, Miyuki Kazuya, take you, Sawamura Eijun, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."_

_The brunette fumbled with his words, his body trembling uncontrollably. "I-I, Sawamura Eijun, t-take you, M-Miyuki Kazuya, for my lawful husband, to have and to h-hold from this day forward, for b-better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until d-death do us part."_

_Kuramochi held in his laugher, covering his mouth. 'He fucked up! Hyahaha!'_

_Takashi closed his book. "I wouldn't normally do this, but since you two are a young couple, I might as well. Once again, Miyuki Kazuya, do you take Sawamura Eijun to be your lawfully wedded … wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"Sawamura Eijun, do you take Miyuki Kazuya to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"Now, you may kiss the … bride."_

_The bespectacled man removed the brunette's veil and leaned closer. "I can't comprehend how you're still not tall enough, even with heels."_

_"Be quiet," the latter mumbled, tiptoeing._

_The bells above them and the cheers of their friends and family rang throughout the marvelous hall as they shared a sweet kiss, sealing the deal between their newly formed bond that would last for an eternity._

_Though … that eternity never had a chance to exist._

* * *

Eijun snapped back to reality, realizing that was at his family's home in Nagano, sitting in the seiza position in the living room.

He remembered that he was crying, tears and snot falling onto his pale knuckles.

Sawamura Eitoku, his grandfather, banged his fist on the table. "See?! I told you _not_ to marry that good-for-nothing Miyuki! I knew something was fishy about him from the _start_! Now you see what happened?! He divorced you and left the baby! You should be _ashamed_ of yourself and your _foolish_ decisions!"

Eijun's mom glared at him, instantly shutting off his rant. "Hey, don't yell at my baby like that! Shouldn't you be happy? Sure, Miyuki-kun left him, but at least he gave birth to a healthy child; we're grandparents now! I've always wanted a grandchild!"

The younger Sawamura cleared his throat, sniffling. "I'd like to have a say in this, grandpa. No matter how bad Kazuya hurt me, emotionally and physically, I will _never_ give up on Kazujun. He needs _me_ to survive and I'll do _anything_ to make sure he grows up with the help of a broken but proud mother."

Eitoku frowned, sitting back down. "I ought to teach that _bastard_ a lesson. Where is he, right now?"

"I kicked him out for good; I don't know. If I see him, I'll tell you as soon as I can. I have to go pick up Kazujun from Wakana's now, so I'll see you guys later." Standing, he embraced his mom and dad, waving goodbye to the old man.

* * *

"Your room is on the third floor and here are your hotel keys, sir."

Miyuki bowed, jamming the keys into his coat pocket. "Thanks."

Arriving at his suite a moment later, he unlocked the door and immediately explored its interior. "Fancy," he remarked. "I'm loving it already."

Throwing his suitcases aside, he walked into the master bedroom and plopped onto the bed, sighing in exhaustion. Sucking his teeth, he took out his phone, then stopped from turning it on. _'Oh, yeah … Eijun doesn't text me anymore … he doesn't need to text me anymore … why am I missing his constant nagging? I should be relieved … but instead I feel like I'm in a world where Eijun doesn't even _exist_ …_'


	15. Chapter 15

**Since you people want more Miyuki suffrage, I might as well add some! (My syntax is so off today TT_TT)**

* * *

Chapter 15: No More Chances

Veins popped up on Eijun's head as he pulled a pillow over his face, ignoring the constant vibrations of his phone. "Oh … my … GOD! STOP TEXTING ME!" Fed up, he rolled onto his side and turned on his phone, scrolling through the missed calls and texts. _'They're all from Kazuya … Well, he can kiss my ass 'cause I don't give a damn. He can beg, cry, beat me up, and whatnot. I'm never chasing after that jerk again.'_

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"N-No, I just got here too," Eijun said.

Mei smiled, sitting across from the latter.

The waitress arrived and took their orders, heading back inside the cafe.

"So, how's it going?" the blonde asked, drawing in a breath of the fresh Spring air.

The brunette sighed, playing with the napkins on the table. "Everything's been alright. Kazujun is growing just fine. But me … I'm still trying to get over Kazuya. I have this lingering feeling in me that desperately wants him back, but it's too late for him to apologize. He hurt me so much … I'm afraid of being broken again. I won't ever, _EVER_, let him fool me again. I _swear_."

Mei blushed._ 'He's so cute when he's serious …'_

Eijun leaned forward, worry evident in his eyes. "Narumiya, are you sick? Your face is red."

Mei shook his head, stammering nervously. "O-Oh! I'm fine! I'm not sick or anything! For real!"

The brunette squinted in disbelief. "Are you _sure_?"

"YES!"

* * *

Kuramochi stopped at Eijun's doorstep with a sleeping Kazujun in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

The person sitting on the ground frowned. "I'm waiting for Eijun to come back."

The green haired male sucked his teeth. "Miyuki," he gritted, protecting Kazujun's ears from the coming profanities. "What the _hell_ don't you understand about this situation?! Sawamura doesn't _want_ you back in his life! Just go away! I can't believe you! I thought you were a nice person who loved Sawamura, but I guess I was wrong. You ruined everything for him. For yourself. For _us_."

The bespectacled man got up, dusting the bottom of his red cargo shorts. "I know that I did a very horrible thing to Eijun and that he'll _never_ accept me. But I just want him to stop hating me."

"That's it?" Kuramochi laughed incredulously, "I know for a _damn_ fact that's not all you want."

"What else could I possibly need –"

"Get away from here."

Miyuki crossed his arms. "No. Where's Eijun?"

The former shortstop rolled his eyes. "He's out with Narumiya. Now go."

_'Mei?'_ the hazel eyed man thought, _'What in the hell does he think he's doing?'_ "Why?"

"Why you asking all these fucking questions? Fuck _off_!"

"Hell no —"

"KAZUYA!" a voice yelled.

Said man turned to see Eijun and Mei walking towards them, hand in hand. _'Oh, they're holding hands … Mei's done it now_._'_

Eijun furrowed his brow, standing in front of Miyuki. "What the hell are _you_ doing in front of _my_ house?"

The bespectacled man exhaled in frustration. "_Your_ house? I bought this for you!"

"That doesn't fucking mean anything! I thought I told you to _NEVER_ appear again! Why are you here?! Are you trying to hurt me like last time? Go fuck with Furuya or some other person because I've ran out of fucks to give! You can _die_ for all I care! I don't need you anymore! I have Kazujun and everyone else! Just leave me alone; we're _done_!" Opening the door to his house, the brunette tossed his keys onto the table, walking around. "Now, where are those divorce papers you gave me?"

Miyuki's eyes widened. "Divorce papers? What the hell are you gonna do with them?"

Kuramochi and Mei went upstairs to put Kazujun in his crib, then jumped back downstairs.

Eijun found the yellow envelope and pulled out the papers from within. "What else? I'm gonna sign them so we could get this over with. You already did your part; all I gotta do is mine." Grabbing a pen from his bag, he flew to the living room and began to fill it out.

Annoyed, Miyuki ran over to him and grasped his wrist extra tight. "Put that shit _away_! We are _NOT_ divorcing!"

"LET GO OF ME! YOU WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN, YET YOU'RE STOPPING ME! JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"YOUR LOVE!" Miyuki tackled the latter to the floor and held his wrists above his head. "I _need_ you! That's all I wish for! Furuya doesn't want me anymore; who am I supposed to love?! You're the only person who makes my heart go wild! Why won't you —"

"Because I've grown," the brunette responded darkly. "I'm not the small and foolish boy you once knew. I'm a grown man and I can make my own decisions without your _damn_ help. I don't need training wheels. I can ride the mountain of despair myself. Get off me."

"No."

"Hop off."

"No."

" … I'm warning you."

"I don't give a fuck."

"THEN WHY SHOULD I?!" Kneeing the bespectacled man in the stomach, the brunette freed his hands and snatched the papers off the coffee table, slipped on his high-tops and stomped out.

Kuramochi and Mei attempted to push the latter from going after him, but failed.

Miyuki ran out, seeing the former pitcher sprint down the hill at lightning speed. "Eijun! Wait!"

"SHUT UP!" Eijun breathed heavily, crossing the street. "Leave me alone! You don't deserve me!"

"Just hear me out, goddamn it! I'm dying inside because of you! My heart's in a black hole of pain that won't end until you come back to me!"

"Where were you when I needed you during my pregnancy?! Huh?! _Nowhere_! Now you want _me_ back?! You didn't need me before —"

"There's a reason why I'll never give up on you!"

Feeling curious, Eijun stopped running and leaned against a streetlight, letting Miyuki catch up to him. "Elaborate."

The hazel eyed man caught his breath, then proceeded. "Three years ago, I remembered something that my father told me. He hated the fact that I was … gay. He wanted to kill me for not being straight, but then I swore to him, _swore_, that I could prove to him that being happy with another guy is the same type of love. Now look. Am I happy? No. And it's all my fault. I promised to your family that I'd make you a happy and treasured wife. Yeah, I said wife. Here I am, suffering without you." He suddenly reached out to kiss Eijun, but the brunette turned his head.

"Sorry, I don't have time for your bullshit. You swore and it never came true. You _cheated_ on me before we even got married. What makes you think I'll forgive you? Loser." He ran off, not sparing a glance behind him to see a crying Miyuki banging his fist on the streetlight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Everything is awesome!**

**Miyuki: *glares***

**Me: What? Not my fault you screwed up.**

**Miyuki: I'm changing the script; gimme that *grabs paper***

**Me: *whines* Nooooo!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Victim

_Two Weeks Later_

Eijun felt his heart beat go wild in fear as Miyuki approached him, a dark sensation in his eyes. "Kazuya, what the hell are you doing?"

The bespectacled man cuffed the brunette to the bed, stripping of his clothes. "I'm tired of being Mr. Nice Guy. We could've solved this the easy way or the hard way. But now, I gotta do something different. To make you realize that you should've _never_ rejected me."

Eijun screamed loudly as Miyuki penetrated him forcefully, pain shooting through his entire body. "KAZUYA! _STOP_! IT HURTS! C-CUT IT OUT! STOP THRUSTING SO HARD! YOU'RE _BREAKING_ ME! STOOOOOOP!"

A few minutes later, the hazel eyed man released inside the latter and removed his glasses, nipping at his earlobe. "Ha … I'm not done yet."

* * *

Sanada smiled as Raishun kissed Kazujun's cheek, giggling. "Those two get along so well."

Mei nodded. "I know, right?! Raishun's gonna be a _great_ big brother when Kazujun grows up, right?"

The smaller version of Raichi chewed his banana vehemently. "Mhm!"

The blonde glanced at his watch. "Aw, man. I gotta get back to Eijun." Cradling Kazujun, he ran out the door. "Later, Sanada!"

The dark haired male raised a brow. "Since when did he start calling Sawamura by his first name?"

Raishun tugged on his dad's pant leg. "Mommy said to buy more bananas."

"Eh?"

"Shunpei!" Raichi yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

Mei walked into Eijun's house, wary of the overturned tables and chairs. _'I fucking bet this is all Miyuki's doing.'_

Carefully placing Kazujun on the couch, he ran up the stairs and kicked down the door to Eijun's room. His eyes watered at the scene before him.

The brunette was stripped bare of his clothing, curled up in a ball, tears endlessly dripping from his eyes.

The blonde slowly approached the bed. "Eijun … are you okay?"

The latter looked up through his blurry eyes. "Mei … he … raped me …"

"Who?"

"K-Kazuya … it _hurt_ so much … he even took a knife and made s-small scars on my body … then he l-licked the blood off …"

Mei suddenly embraced the younger male, providing warmth and affection. "Don't worry, Eijun. I'm here for you. I won't let him get away with this, I _swear_. He's scarred you enough; he needs to learn a lesson."

The brunette sobbed into his arms, his body shivering. "N-Narumiya … how can you stand seeing me like this? Naked and broken? I feel so sick … tired … disgusting … his _stuff_ is inside me … I feel like throwing up …"

"It doesn't matter. Even if you were dying or bruised, I would still love you just the way you are. You're beautiful in _every_ way possible. You're strong and whenever negativity strikes, you always got that backbone. That's what I like … that's what I _love_ about you."

Eijun's heart skipped a beat, his dark feelings flying out the wonder. _'What's this feeling? It can't be love …'_

After washing up and putting both the younger Sawamura and the former pitcher to sleep, Mei noticed a sticky note on the back of the bedroom door.

_'Mei,_

_Stay away from Eijun. He's mine. I won't let you have his heart. There's nothing you can do from stopping me._

_Miyuki.'_

The blonde crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trashcan.


	17. Chapter 17

**I have no idea what I'm writing … and that's the fun part so I can surprise myself! *laughs***

* * *

Chapter 17: Best Friends Part I

Kuramochi clamped his mouth shut in horror. "Sawamura! Did Miyuki really do that?!"

The brunette lowered his head as he revealed the wounds Miyuki inflicted on his body, some raw and some healed. "I'll be okay," he reassured weakly. "They'll be gone in a few days."

The green haired male helped the latter put back on his shirt, gritting his teeth in disgust. "Miyuki … why in the hell would he do this to you? He's fucking gone insane! More than this and you might've been in the hospital! Thank God Narumiya came in time!"

Eijun sighed. "I know … I'm definitely _never_ allowing Kazuya into my life again. I'll destroy him just as much as he did. Revenge is all I need at the moment."

* * *

"I ought to _kill_ your ass."

"Oh, and why would you do such a thing? We used to be good friends back in middle school."

"Those days have nothing to do with what you did to him."

"Who?"

"Eijun."

Miyuki smirked, pushing himself higher on the swings. "Heh," he mused, staring at the bright, cloudless sky. "So you already found out?"

Mei frowned, gripping onto the chains. "Are you _dead_ asking me that question? You left a fucking note saying to away from Eijun! Are you crazy? Take a hint and_ fuck off_!"

The bespectacled man looked at the blonde seriously. " … If it weren't for me, would Kazujun be alive right now? Answer me that."

"…"

"I thought so." Miyuki jumped off the swings and landed on the mat, jamming his hands in his pockets. "I'm warning you. I have a reason for my madness; don't blame me. It's your fault, Mei. If you hadn't gotten closer to Eijun, you wouldn't be feeling this anger towards me. Stay away from him, or you'll know what's best for you."

Mei laughed cockily. "Ha! Hell to the fuck _no_! You think I'm scared of you? You may have provided Eijun the chance of giving birth to Kazujun, but that doesn't mean I'm going to back down because of your bull! I will _never_ abandon Eijun like you did! I will stand by his side, no matter _what_ you do! Ya hear me, bastard?!"

The latter waved his hand, striding out of the park. "Roger that," he said lethargically. "We're rivals from now on."

* * *

The next night, Eijun whimpered as he hid in the bathroom, the lights turned off and the door locked. _'No … no … get away from here …'_

Meanwhile, Miyuki whistled as he climbed up the stairs, scanning the second floor in complete darkness. "Now, now, Eijun. It's useless trying to hide from me. You can't escape unless you go out the window, which is something you'd never do considering the fact that leaving Kazujun is a stupid idea. Come out before I find you myself! I only want to ask you a question!"

The brunette crawled away from the edge of the tub. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The bespectacled man grinned in triumph as the bathroom door creaked open, half of Eijun's body visible through the small opening.

Miyuki growled. "You look _fucking_ sexy when you bite your lip in fear."

"You said you had a question. Say it and leave."

"Eijun … deep down … do you still love me?"

The latter sighed, fully opened the door and stormed out. "Are you retarded? I fucking _hate_ you."

"Don't lie to yourself." The hazel eyed man immediately pinned the former pitcher to the wall, firmly looking into his eyes. "Tell the truth. No matter how much I hurt and scar you … you'll still have feelings for me, right?"

Eijun began to tremble, his legs turning weak. "I … don't know anymore! I don't know, okay?! All I ever wanted was to live happily with you, but that chance never existed! You broke my heart beyond repair, but … you won't leave my mind! I want you dead! I want you out of my life forever! But I'm not sure if I can live that way! Kazujun needs someone to support him, and that person is me! You ruined everything for me … but … but … I can't give you another shot! I'm sorry, I just can't! I'm too afraid … of being hurt even more! I have to move on … and Mei's helping me do that! You aren't!"

Miyuki sucked his teeth, wrapping the brunette in a sorrowful embrace. "I'm sorry … I know you won't forgive me. It's all my fault you're like this. I should die."

Eijun tugged himself free and wiped his tearstained cheeks. "I hate you. I really do. From the bottom of my soul, disregarding the feelings I still have for you … you should go _burn_ in _Hell_. Get out."

"Eijun …"

"GET OUT!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Broken hearts are healed by the thoughts of … deez nuts! HA! GOT EM! I don't even know what I just wrote *resumes watching EXO crack videos***

* * *

Chapter 18: Best Friends Part II

Eijun tugged himself free and wiped his tearstained cheeks. "I hate you. I really do. From the bottom of my soul, disregarding the feelings I still have for you … you should go _burn_ in _Hell_. Get out."

"Eijun …"

"GET OUT!"

"I REFUSE!" Miyuki tackled the brunette to the floor, ripping off his shirt.

The latter writhed and squirmed in pain as the bespectacled man scratched at his cuts, drawing sticky amounts of blood from them. "STOP! KAZUYA! IT HURTS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

"I'm showing you my love and affection by redoing your scars. They're healing too fast." Taking a blade from his pocket, Miyuki carved deeper lines into Eijun's skin, earning cries of protest and agony. Rejoicing in the pleasant sounds reaching his ears, he lapped up the blood. "Delicious," he murmured deviously.

"Is this your definition of getting Eijun's heart back? If so, it's _pathetic_."

Said man whipped his head to the top of the staircase, seeing a perturbed Mei, eyes glinting with an unknown fury. "How the _hell_ did you get in here?"

Mei frowned. "The front door was wide open, _dumbass_. Besides," he pointed to the scene before him in disgust, "what the hell are you doing to Eijun?! Can't you see he's in pain?! He's _crying_! How do you expect him to _forgive_ you?!"

"Pain?" Miyuki asked in confusion. "This pain is merely the tip of the iceberg. Soon, he'll regret rejecting me. As soon as Kazujun matures …"

"You will not lay a _hand_ on Kazujun!" the blonde retorted, clenching his fists. "That baby has nothing to do with you! Let it live in peace! Let _us_ live in peace! If you dare approach Kazujun … I'll make you wish you were _never_ born. Bastard! Asshole! One day, I'll prove to you that my love towards Eijun will always be stronger than yours!"

The bespectacled man rolled his eyes, hopping to his feet. "Whatever," he said. "Those scars on his body are … never mind." Brushing past the latter, he jogged down the stairs and left.

Mei fell to his knees in despair as Eijun panted heavily, his new cuts dripping with fresh blood. "I'm sorry, Eijun … I'm so helpless! I talk big, but I never do _shit_! I can't do anything right! Whatever I want never comes true!"

The brunette slowly sat up, crawling over to the blonde. "What exactly do you want?"

" … To live happily with you and Kazujun."

* * *

_Kuramochi rose a brow as he walked to his dorm room, noticing two silhouettes behind the school building. Squinting harder, he gasped as he recognized the bodies getting closer in contact. "Isn't that … Miyuki and Furuya? What are they doing hiding over there? Don't tell me …"_

_A few moments later, the bespectacled teen jogged over the shortstop. "Yo."_

_The green-head froze. "What were you two doing?"_

_"Ha?"_

_"You and Furuya. What the _hell_ you were doing?"_

_Miyuki wiped at his red, slightly swollen lips. "You spied on us?"_

_Kuramochi's eyes dilated in anger. "You guys were making out?!"_

_"Yea; what's so bad about that?"_

_"Aren't you and Sawamura dating? What if he finds out?!"_

_The catcher rolled his eyes at his comrade's fear. "Find out? Ha, as if he would. Eijun won't know anything unless we keep our mouths shut. Plus, even if I break his heart, he'll still come crying after me. He's so loyal that he'd die for me."_

_The shortstop shook his head in disapproval. "That's _sick_. You cheat on Sawamura and that's all you can think about?! For the past two months, all he's done is ask me advice on how to confess his feelings and shit, and now you're just tossing that hard work away?! Are you _crazy_?! I'm not liking this, Miyuki."_

_"Furuya's simply my side chick," the bespectacled teen explained airily. "He already knows about Eijun, so nothing's really happening between us. If Eijun finds out, I'll be fucked, which is why I pick our meeting places in secret so no one can see us kiss. Promise me you won't tell him."_

_Kuramochi exhaled roughly after a while. " … Fine. Let's pretend that this _never_ occurred. But remember, Sawamura's super sensitive, despite his cheeriness. One false move and he'll be broken … forever."_

_Miyuki nodded. "Thanks. I swear I'll make him happy without getting caught."_

_'Goddammit, Miyuki. Why the hell are you doing this? I can't even tell my own kohai the things you're doing behind his back … please don't break his heart, he really loves you.'_

* * *

_Eijun sighed as he bent down once again, tossing the scattered baseballs into the bin. "Wow, I never knew so many balls were used during practice."_

_Suddenly, as the street lamps began to turn on, he peered at something moving in the dugout._

_'Is that a ghost … wait …' Realizing what, rather whom, it was, he dropped his bin of baseballs. 'K-Kazuya … and Furuya …'_

_The brunette stood stock still, feeling his heartbeat accelerate painfully. "What is this? What's going on? Why is he … why are they … this cannot be happening … they're making out?!" he whispered to himself harshly._

_"Oi, Eijun."_

_'No … no'_

_"Eijun?"_

_'I knew it all along …'_

_"Sawamura Eijun!"_

_Said teen turned around, noticing Miyuki standing in front of him. "Oh … h-hi, Kazuya."_

_Miyuki glanced at the baseballs lying across the mound. "Looks like you're hard at work," he teased._

_"Not funny. Could you help me out a bit?"_

_"What's the magic phrase?"_

_The pitcher sighed. "Almighty and handsome Kazuya-senpai, will you please help me?" 'God, I seriously can't keep up this act.'_

_After a few minutes of putting the left out equipment into the storage room, the second-year grabbed Eijun's shoulder. "Wanna sleep at my dorm tonight?"_

_The brunette pouted, considering the negative emotions compiling in his heart. "Um … no thanks. My body hurts like hell from practice and I have to … study for my exams! Yeah, study!"_

_The catcher pulled the pitcher into a deep kiss before parting ways. "I won't force you. Goodnight."_

_"Night."_

_As soon as Miyuki left, Eijun broke down, sinking to the ground. Unstoppable tears fell from his eyes, his body shivering madly. "K-Kazuya … why did you do that to me? Why did you k-kiss Furuya if you're d-dating me? This makes no sense … aren't you in l-love with me? I don't understand … what is this pain? I thought I respected Furuya a-as a rival. But now … I hate him to his guts. It's unfair … being treated like I'm that stupid. I knew he was ch-cheating on me the second we started dating. I never thought it was real though …"_

_"So are you going to pretend like nothing happened or speak up?"_

_The brunette gasped as a certain pinkette sat down next to him. "Harucchi …"_

_Kominato Haruichi smiled. "Sorry, but I saw everything that occurred just now. What Miyuki-senpai did was wrong."_

_The pitcher wiped his nose and eyes, breathing softly through his mouth. "What should I do, Harucchi? I feel so heartbroken … I never thought Kazuya would do this. Did he actually think I was that stupid enough to not notice him? I knew this was going on, and now I know it's the truth."_

_"I'll give you two options," the pinch-hitter said, crossing his legs. "One: break up with Miyuki-senpai right now, or two: keep silent and continue to date him despite the pain you're feeling. Can you choose?"_

_"But … I don't wanna call it off! I promised that I'll love him no matter what happens!"_

_"Then keep silent."_

_"But I can't do that either! You already know I'm a loudmouth! Being quiet is literally _impossible_ for me!"_

_Haruichi laid on his back, staring (how is that possible lol) at the beautiful crescent moon. "If you can't choose, go with your gut. Pick what you feel is best to do at this moment. When you find your answer, come find me."_

* * *

_Haruichi chuckled as Eijun ran up to him at the dugout during practice the next week, determination in his eyes. "What's up, Eijun-kun? You seem rather energetic today."_

_The brunette jabbed at his heart, pursing his lips. "Harucchi, I finally found my resolve. For the past seven days, I thought about what you said over and over again. I will … keep silent and stay with Kazuya until the bitter end. No matter how hard I fall, I'll always get back up even if he doesn't help me along the way. Thanks so much, Harucchi! You made my mind clear again … what would I do without you?!"_

_The pinkette beamed as the pitcher trapped him in a tight bear hug. "I'm glad I was able to be of help, Eijun-kun. But, that's what best friends are for, right?"_

* * *

Eijun groaned as he woke up in the morning, yawning loudly. "Why did I dream about that?" he wondered, sitting up. "I already went through that in high school … why is it coming back in my sleep?"

Rubbing his eyes groggily, he looked at his bed. "Oh, hi, Narumiya."

_*Silence*_

Wait … WHAT?!

The brunette shouted in bewilderment. "EHHHHHHHHHHH?! NARUMIYA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

Mei smirked. "Eh? So you don't remember what happened last night? And here I thought you'd beg for more in the morning~"

Suddenly, Miyuki stood in the bedroom doorway, his mouth agape in anger at the two shirtless males on the bed.

"EIJUN, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm being a bit … naughty in this chapter … I think my brain is going crazy … Oh my heavens lol**

* * *

Chapter 19: Dirty Talk

Suddenly, Miyuki stood in the bedroom doorway, his mouth agape in anger at the two shirtless males on the bed.

"EIJUN, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

Mei smirked. "It's exactly what you think it is. You got a problem?"

The bespectacled man frowned. "Eijun, would you kindly tell me what happened last night after I left?"

The brunette shrugged innocently. "I … don't remember," he muttered, biting his lip. "All I recall is that Narumiya started talking to me about stuff and then I woke up like this. Besides, why should _you_ care? What I do is none of _your_ business."

The former catcher clenched his fists, fury building up in his heart. "It is," he retorted. "I still love you and I still care about you, which means that I have a _right_ to know what goes on behind my back."

Mei slid closer the Eijun, planting a kiss on his cheek teasingly. "Heh? Do you _really_ want to know, Miyuki? Well then, please listen to every single detail that comes out of my mouth. You too, Eijun."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mei fell to his knees in despair as Eijun panted heavily, his new cuts dripping with fresh blood. "I'm sorry, Eijun … I'm so helpless! I talk big, but I never do shit! I can't do anything right! Whatever I want never comes true!"_

_The brunette slowly sat up, crawling over to the blonde. "What exactly do you want?"_

_" … To live happily with you and Kazujun."_

_Eijun gasped as the blonde suddenly pulled him into a kiss. "Na-Narumiya …"_

_The latter gave no immediate response, spreading their bodies across the floor. "Eijun … is it ok if I do this? I really love you and I can't keep hiding my feelings forever. Whenever Miyuki harasses you, I always wanna hold you close and eliminate your suffering. But I'm not sure if you …"_

_The brunette blushed madly, sighing. "It's alright," he whispered nervously. "You can … do whatever you want. As long as it's you, I'm not afraid. I know you won't hurt me, unlike Kazuya."_

_Mei smiled joyfully, slowly removing their clothes. "Thank you so much … I love you."_

* * *

As Mei began to describe the more in depth, sexual details, Eijun covered his face with his blanket in embarrassment, squeezing his legs together. "Ehhhhh?! Did I seriously do all that?! Did I really moan that loud? Did I really make you feel that good?"

"Yep," the blonde said.

"Oh my God, I feel so strange!"

Miyuki gritted his teeth. "The fuck? Just what the _fuck_ is wrong with you people?! Eijun and I aren't officially divorced yet, so that's technically cheating! No _shame_ …"

Mei shook his head, jumping out of the bed. "You wanted to hear it, so I gave it to you straight. Eijun told me that he moaned way louder with me than with you."

"Shut up."

"That he had never felt so pleasured before."

"Shut up."

"That his insides were exploding with _my_ cum at the end of _every_ round~"

"Shut up."

"That I rocked his world and made him see stars."

"Shut up."

"That I made him get on all fours and beg for more."

"Shut. Up."

"That I —"

"SHUT _UP!_" Miyuki smashed his glass cup against the wall, blood and water trickling down his hand.

Eijun shrieked in terror. "Kazuya!"

Mei cackled, walking towards Miyuki. "This is what you deserve," he whispered dangerously. "You will never, _ever_, hurt Eijun again. I won't allow it, even if it kills me. You can do anything you want. But just remember that karma's a bitch."

* * *

"Why did you call me here?"

"Please, I just want to talk."

"I have better things to be doing."

"It won't take long."

Sighing, Furuya sat back down. "Well? Make it quick."

Miyuki stared at the raven-head intently. " … Please forgive me."

"Are you joking?"

"What are you talking about?"

Furuya jumped up, banging his fists on the table. "Do I look like some type of loyal guard dog to you?! How can I forgive you after all the things you've said and done, Kazuya?! I always wanted to stay by your side because I loved you, but now that love is meaningless! No matter how many times you break my door down, threaten me or get on your knees, I will _never_ take you back! Never! I thought that I would always be your second option once your main relationships were over, but I guess I was wrong!"

Miyuki scowled. "Satoru … you're abandoning me now?"

"You should _not_ be talking! You abandoned me _and_ Sawamura! All you ever cared about was your reputation during high school, so you dated Sawamura and chose _me_ as your side chick! I thought that would be fine because I'd still be able to love you … I was acting dumb at that time, right? You never cared about us! I feel bad for what I caused Sawamura to go through! Why did I ever fall in love with you?! Why did I let you treat me like livestock?! Staying by your side … I sound so hypocritical right now. Why should I keep wasting my time doing that if you can't even appreciate my _existence_? Just tell me the truth, Kazuya. You never once gave a _damn_ about me, did you?!"

The bespectacled man slowly shook his head in despair. "How do you … Why are you saying this … Who the hell told you all this?! Tell me!"

Furuya rolled his eyes. "Kuramochi-senpai."

"Asshole …"

"JERK!" The raven-head splashed his cup of orange soda at the former catcher and stormed out the restaurant, the other customers staring at him in surprise and confusion.

Miyuki slouched in his seat, the soda sticking to his body uncomfortably. "Fuck my life …"


	20. Chapter 20

**Long awaited lemon, anyone? Hmm? Hmm? *evil grin***

* * *

Chapter 20: Us

Eijun whimpered as Mei nipped at his earlobe, canceling out the pain of his entrance being stretched. Mei slowly scissored two of his fingers inside, stretching the brunette's tight walls. "Does it hurt?"

"N-No … AH!"

Eijun desperately clung to the bedsheets as the blonde began to thrust into him. "Ngh … M-Mei … Mei … ahhh … f-faster …"

The former Inashiro pitcher held onto the younger male's hips, pushed him on the bed and increased his speed, smacking sounds reaching his ears. "How does that feel? Huh? Naughty little bunny. You want me all to yourself, don't you?" He bent down and plunged his lips onto the latter's, automatically gaining dominance. Their tongues engaged in a fierce dance, their moans drowning into the other's mouth.

Eijun suddenly shrieked as his sweet spot was hit. "Haaa!"

Mei repositioned his member and moved faster than ever, the bed creaking.

At last, they screamed in pleasure as they both came at the same time, the blonde's cum filling the brunette to the brim. It leaked down his thighs and onto the sheets, creating a mess. They toppled to the floor and laid there in silence, bliss shocking their bodies.

After a while, Mei kissed Eijun on the forehead. "I love you," he said seductively before falling asleep.

* * *

Miyuki intently watched a familiar figure from the gates of Seidou, studying their pitching form and relentless effort. "Oi! Not bad for a kid like you!"

The figure turned around and bit his lip shyly. "Miyuki-senpai …"

The bespectacled man walked over to the mound and sat next to Inohara Kotaro, an amused smirk on his face. "Don't overwork yourself. It's not good for your health."

The ace nodded, playing with a ball in his mitt. "I know, I know. As the ace, I have to take good care of myself, but … I'm not doing enough. I'm loud, noisy and my senpai kick me a lot. I have a _lot_ to carry on my shoulders."

Miyuki pulled the redhead close and whispered, "I'll be here to support you. Every step of the way. _Trust_ me."

Kotaro blushed at the warm embrace, his heart running wild. He always had a thing for the former catcher, but this was too much to handle. "Senpai … you can't be doing this. What about your relationship with Sawamura-senpai?"

" … We _divorced_."

"Eh? Why? Isn't he pregnant?"

"Yea, but apparently stuff came up and we had to call it off. I'm over him now."_ 'Ha, you wish.'_

Kotaro mumbled in understanding, his head in the clouds._ 'He's so close to me … damn, I'm about to explode! Wait, why are we hugging?!'_

"Kotaro."

"Um, yeah —"

Miyuki suddenly planted a kiss on his lips, squeezing their bodies together. The first year's face turned florid at the intimate gesture, knocking his mitt out of his hands. "S-Senpai …" he muttered into the kiss.

The bespectacled man pushed the ace's head closer, deepening the kiss, forcing them into a tongue battle. Kotaro moaned as Miyuki bit hard on his bottom lip, but immediately stopped as he felt hands travel up his shirt. "Senpai, we _can't_," he warned weakly. "I'm too young. What if someone sees us? My title will be ruined, and so will yours."

"Don't worry," the latter reassured, his eyes radiating with a calm lust. "It's dark enough and no one will see, I _promise_. Let's go in the dugout." He grabbed the teen's arm and strolled to the dugout. He pushed him onto the bench and held his wrists above his head.

"Now, where were we?"


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm going to focus a bit more on Kotaro because he's a _major_ character in this section with Miyuki … let's see what unfolds, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 21: Unregistered Love

"Yo, that's total pedophilia right there."

"Facts."

Kotaro rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Saijou Keiji and Maeda Ikuto. "Alright, alright, what are you two talking about again?" he asked his two best friends.

Ikuto, a freshman and pitcher with neck-length navy blue hair, pointed to his phone, grinning. "Rumors say that this legendary baseball player got kicked off his team for having an inappropriate relationship with a teenager. That's stupid as hell."

Keiji, another freshman and batter with scarlet hair and fuchsia bangs which covered one of his eyes, scrolled down on Ikuto's phone, stopping at a dialogue exchange. "It even says here that the teen admitted to having secret affairs with him. That's a total pedophile right there. People are so thirsty these days, it's laughable."

Kotaro nodded absentmindedly as the events with Miyuki last night raced through his mind. "Yeah … that's so retarded," he forced out, despite his thumping heart. "I feel offended as a baseball player! I won't let this get to me!"

The teacher walked in. "Take your seats."

"I vow to kick his ass for disgracing the name of baseball!"

Keiji tugged on Kotaro's sleeve. "Hey," he whispered hurriedly. "Sit down!"

"I won't allow this! I won't _stand_ for this!"

Ikuto tapped his pen on his desk obviously. "Yo, sit down! The teacher's waiting!"

"I —"

"INOHARA KOTARO!"

The first year fell silent as he realized that everyone was staring at him in disbelief, their lips twitching in annoyance. "Y-Yes?"

The teacher frowned, opening his lesson plan. "Class began five minutes ago," he deadpanned.

Kotaro sunk in his seat, embarrassment hanging over his head. "Oh …"

* * *

Kotaro sighed as he sat on the roof during lunchtime, opening his bento.

"Who am I kidding? I'm such a hypocrite. That teenage girl had a relationship with a baseball player … that's totally me right there. I'm too afraid … what if someone saw us? I _knew_ that was a bad idea. But … my feelings can't change for Miyuki-senpai …"

_Ring! Ring!_

The redhead stammered as he answered his phone sheepishly. "Hi, M-Miyuki-senpai."

Miyuki smirked. "Yo, Kotaro. Where are you?"

"At school."

"Where at school?"

"On the roof."

"Doing what?"

Kotaro took a bite of his sausage, "Eating."

"Alright. When do you have baseball practice?"

"In an hour. It's just gonna be me and some of my friends since Coach is absent today."

"I'll watch you play for a while."

"Thanks."

Miyuki laughed. "Why are you acting so shy for? I'm not a monster."

The first year pouted, flipping his chopsticks into the air and catching them. "I rarely get calls like this. Not a big deal."

"I'll see you later then," the former catcher said. "Love ya."

Before the latter could respond, he hung up, leaving him dumbstruck. _' … I'm just imagining things,' _he thought._ 'Miyuki-senpai would never … ah, whatever.'_ Standing up, he gobbled down the rest of his bento and raced to the roof door, rushing down the stairs to his calligraphy class.

Unaware of the person watching him from afar.

* * *

"Give me a good one, I'm begging you here!" Keiji shouted, getting in his batting position.

Kotaro drew in a deep breath, wound up and pitched, gritting his teeth regretfully. "My bad!"

Keiji watched the ball plop into Hiroto Daisuke's mitt, a third year catcher with wavy brown hair. "Ball four."

The pitcher sighed as Keiji sauntered to first base, a perturbed look in his eyes. "Oi, Kotaro! Relax! We're up by two runs! Plus, this is just practice!"

"Which doesn't change the fact we're still losing."

"I _heard_ that!"

"H-Hey!"

Next up to bat was Ikuto. He yawned as he donned his helmet, pointing his bat at the sky. "I really hate batting, so I'm a make this quick. I'm hitting a home run, no matter what type of ball comes my way."

The redhead scoffed. "Let's see if you can _actually_ pull it off." Lifting his leg into the air, he swung his arm down hard, the ball whooshing forward.

Ikuto immediately stepped forward, a grin stretching across his face as he swung his bat. "Got 'em."

_Clang!_

Kotaro gasped, staring at the ball soar high into the sky, slowly falling into the hands of a certain someone. "I … I'll get it."

He lowered his head as he approached the gate. "Hi."

Miyuki cackled, fumbling with the baseball in his hands. "Told you I'd come by. Besides, who the hell sent that ball flying?! That almost scared the _crap_ out of me!"

"Ikuto."

"Oh, Maeda-kun? Damn, he's pretty good."

"How long have you been standing here?"

"Since the beginning."

"Stalker."

Miyuki sweat-dropped. "Hey, it's not that way! In any case, just remember to relax your shoulder and keep your eyes on the mitt, not the batter. Take deep breaths and calm yourself down. Take it one by one. Got it?"

Kotaro nodded, his hands trembling. "Y-Yea."

The bespectacled man gave the baseball to the latter through the chain-link fence and winked at him. "Be a beast out there, Ko-ta-ro~"

The first year's face burned bright red as he ran back to the field._ 'What on Earth?! Why did he say my name like that for?! My heart's beating out of control!'_

Fukuda Izumi, a second year, stood at the batter's box, his violet eyes gleaming with ferocity. "Give me something nice!" he yelled, bending his knees. "Or else I'll break you!"

Kotaro gripped the baseball hard, sucking in a lungful of air. "We'll see about that! Hiyaa!"

"Hiyaa!"

"Hiyaa!"

Daisuke smiled in approval. "Finally … Strike three! Batter out!"

Kotaro gazed at his hand in amazement. _'That's weird,'_ he thought._ 'After seeing Miyuki-senpai, I managed to get a strike out. Maybe … maybe this will work out after all.'_

Once again, from afar, a certain someone clucked their tongue, crossing their legs. "Inohara Kotaro and Miyuki Kazuya … well, isn't this interesting …"


	22. Chapter 22

**I have a big plot twist in mind coming soon … you're gonna hate me for this, I guarantee it *shrugs innocently***

* * *

Chapter 22: Secret

Keiji sighed as Kotaro sat next to him and took out his phone hurriedly. "Man, you're texting _again_?"

The redhead smiled, tapping away at his keyboard. "Sheesh, give me a break. I barely text people, so you should be surprised."

"And explain why, exactly?"

"I don't know …"

"Your face is red."

"Eh? Ehhhhh?!"

Keiji sneaked up behind Kotaro's shoulder and peered at his phone, a smug look on his face. "Now, now. You wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend, would you? Or at the very least … a _boyfriend_?"

Kotaro laughed sheepishly, hiding his phone from the latter's view. "M-Mind your business, Keiji! After all, I would never … it's too dangerous … Shiona …" _'Tch, why am I lying to myself?'_

Ikuto's eyes widened, dropping his melon bread on his lap. "I remember. Shiona … Wait, why am I eating? We gotta get to first period before sensei _kills_ us for being up here!"

The trio picked up their backpacks and rushed down the stairs.

* * *

Miyuki smirked as Kotaro came up to him at the fence. "How nice. I didn't have to tell you to meet me."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "I'm not a robot. _Somehow_ the tennis team's ball flew over _here_, so I decided to come see you on the way to get it. We barely meet."

"How caring of you."

"Shut up. Are we still going on that d-d-date after school?"

"Of course." The bespectacled man glanced at his watch, grimacing. "Crap, I gotta go now."

Both of them standing very close to the fence, they shared a small kiss before parting ways.

* * *

Ikuto bit his fingernails, annoyed, as he, Kotaro and Keiji strolled through the hallway, heading to their integrated algebra class. "Yo, gym is getting me tight," he growled. "My whole fucking body hurts like _hell_! All we did was track and field, but _damn_!"

Keiji scrunched up his nose in disbelief. "Are you seriously complaining over _that_? Humph, wait until baseball practice. Coach is giving us a new training regimen today."

"Oh, _hell_ no —"

_CRASH!_

Ikuto rubbed his head in pain, letting out a groan. "Hey, watch where you're walking …" Opening his eyes, they were suddenly glued to the person he bumped into. "Shiona …"

The girl quickly got up from the floor, brushed off her skirt and retrieved her scattered books. "Sorry," she deadpanned.

Kotaro tightened his jaw as the girl spared him a cold look before walking off.

Keiji waved in his face, jumping up and down. "Kotaro. Kotaro-kun. Oi! Earth to Kotaro … Inohara Kotaro!"

The redhead snapped out of his trance, regaining his senses. "Ah! My bad, I zoned out for a sec."

Ikuto looked at him intently, his navy blue eyes filled with seriousness. "Are you _okay_?"

" … Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

Kotaro blushed heavily as Miyuki arrived at the front of Seido after practice. "H-Hi."

The bespectacled man smiled. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"N-No, I just got here."

"You look beautiful."

Indeed he was. The ace was wearing a red cardigan, a red tank top, dark blue cargo pants with a chain attached to his gray belt, and white Jordan's. "I hope I don't look too feminine," he muttered.

Miyuki pecked the first year on the cheek and took him by the hand, intertwining their fingers. "Don't worry, you look just fine. We're gonna have an awesome night."_ 'Kotaro … maybe you can be my new toy for a while.'_

Yet again, from afar, a certain person cocked their head, swinging their legs from the roof of a building. "Inohara Kotaro and Miyuki Kazuya … very interesting …"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Snap

Later that night, Kotaro gasped as he entered his dorm, turning on the lights. "Keiji, Ikuto! You scared the _crap_ out of me! What are you two doing in my room?"

Ikuto squinted. "Fukuda-senpai let us in. He's with Ikezumi-senpai. Besides that, what really needs to be answered is where have _you_ been for the past three hours? It's almost midnight."

"I can't go outside anymore?"

Keiji shook his head. "That's not what we're asking," he pressed. "You rarely go out, especially dressed like _that_."

Kotaro frowned, taking off his shoes and plopping onto his bed. "Miyuki-senpai just took me somewhere fun, that's it. Not a big deal, guys."

Ikuto rose a brow. "Miyuki-senpai? Isn't he married to Sawamura-senpai? Don't tell me …"

"Don't worry," the ace laughed. "We're just friends." _'Why am I lying to myself? I'm in fucking love with him!'_

Keiji resumed his video game with Ikuto, his eyes focused on the TV screen. "Alright then," he said. "After all, he's ten years older than you. You two would _never_ go out. That would break Sawamura-senpai's heart."

Kotaro pulled a pillow over his head, gritting his teeth. _'So what? They already divorced, so I'm free to date Miyuki-senpai, whether you like it or not! He loves me back …'_

* * *

_The next day…_

"Practice is over!" the coach shouted, stepping onto the field. "Good work today, boys. Go rest."

Ikuto growled, unsatisfied. "I want to pitch some more …"

Daisuke sweat-dropped. "Oi, oi. There's something called tomorrow."

"How come I've never heard about that?"

"Yeah, yeah, you learn new things everyday." _'… Is he serious?'_

Meanwhile, Kotaro fumed, puffing smoke from his ears as he marched out the bullpen. "Mou! It's not fair why I have to pitch to a _net_ while Ikuto gets to have a _catcher!_ The coach is doing favorites, I tell you! _Favorites!_"

Approaching the mound, he stopped, noticing someone picking up the baseballs scattered around. "Suzuriha."

Suzuriha Shiona, one of the team's first year managers, looked up. "Inohara."

A chilly breeze brushed by, casting an unsettling atmosphere between the two.

"Nice practice today," Shiona deadpanned. She walked off, her lavender colored hair flowing behind her.

Kotaro stood in silence, biting his lip. "Thank you."

* * *

Kuramochi exhaled in relief as he sat down. "It _sure_ is strange. I haven't seen Miyuki in a long time," he addressed. "That's a good thing, right?"

Eijun stomped his foot, holding Kazujun on his shoulder. "No, that's _not_ a good thing! What if he's planning something?! What if he's … wait, I shouldn't care. Good riddance. I don't need him."

Ryosuke ruffled his hair, impressed. "Sawamura, you're maturing rather quickly. You'll be a reliable mother once Kazujun grows up."

The brunette's eyes dilated in shock. "Kazuya said that I'd regret rejecting him once Kazujun gets older … I _must_ protect this baby with my life, no matter what."

Kazujun squealed, happily flailing his arms and legs around. "Heheh," he giggled.

Mei facepalmed. "Geez, just start talking already~"

* * *

Kotaro moaned as Miyuki slid his hand up his shirt, pinching his pert nipple. "S-Senpai … stop … not out here …"

The bespectacled man ignored his protests and continued teasing him. "No one's gonna see us," he said. "It's way too dark."

The redhead eventually gave in, letting Miyuki remove his shirt. "Why do you enjoy doing this so much, senpai?"

"Because I feel connected to you. Your warmth gives me life." '_You're completely useless to me. Just shut up and do what I say, sex toy. I call the shots here.'_

The first year's breathing hitched as the former catcher stretched his entrance with two fingers, moving around in a circular motion. "It … hurts …"

Miyuki added another digit, then another until he was content with the openness surrounding his fingers. He pulled them out, earning a small, dissatisfied whine from Kotaro. "So greedy," he mused. "Turn around. Hands and knees."

The ace did as he was told, anticipating the main event of the night._ 'I'm finally gonna feel it again … that awesome feeling …'_ Bracing himself, he exhaled harshly through his teeth, his entrance being intruded by the bespectacled man's large member. Clenching his fists, he rocked his body, adjusting to the overwhelming object inside him. "I'm ready," he announced, hesitation evident in his voice.

Miyuki grinned, gripping onto the redhead's hips. "It's gonna be a long ride~" He began to thrust into the younger teen, eliciting cries of pleasure and pain. He leaned forward and sucked hard on Kotaro's nape, leaving a prominent purple mark. He traced his teeth marks and bit down, causing the first year's insides to clamp on his member.

A few minutes later, they stopped, reaching their climax. Kotaro purred as he was filled with loads of Miyuki's cum. He toppled to the ground in a panting mess, his legs weak and jelly-like.

Miyuki smiled, kissing every inch of the latter's body. "I love you," he whispered sweetly.

Once again, from the roof of the school, a certain person snapped several photos of the two, sucking on a lollipop. "Inohara Kotaro and Miyuki Kazuya … I _will_ get my revenge…"


	24. Chapter 24

**We're almost close to finding out who that stalker is~ *evil grin***

* * *

Chapter 24: Closer

Ikuto banged Kotaro's head against his desk, abruptly waking him. "The _hell_, Ikuto?!"

"Wake the fuck up. No sleeping before class, stupid."

"Argh …"

Keiji rose a brow. "Ne, Kotaro," he said, pointing to the redhead's nape. "What's that purple mark?"

The ace gaped, visibly panicking. _'I could have sworn that it disappeared in the morning!'_ "Um, uh…"

Ikuto smirked, his face a few inches away from Kotaro's. "Oh, oh, what's this now? Is our so-called _powerhouse_ engaging in sexual activities? Because I _swear_ that's a hickey; I know one when I see one. You have a boyfriend?"

Kotaro sweat-dropped, placing his head back on his desk. "Eh, why are you asking? Plus, why straight to boyfriend for?"

Keiji frowned. "You already know. It's risky…"

"Wake me up when class starts, damn it."

* * *

The second the bell for lunch rang, Ikuto raced to the roof, banging the door open. "Yes! No one's up here! Boss life!" Walking from the stairwell, he noticed a familiar structure perched on the railing of the roof gate. "Shiona?"

Shiona turned around, pocketing her phone. "Maeda-kun."

"What the hell are you doing? Get down from there, you might fall!"

"I refuse." She jumped up and down for emphasis. "I have great balance on thin objects and I love heights."

Ikuto warily sat against the gate, munching on his melon bread. "If you say so," he said. "Anyway, what brings you to the roof? You never come here."

Shiona put her hands behind her back, smiling. "I came to see the view."

"With your phone?"

"Precisely. I love taking pictures of my interests. Now if you'll excuse, I'll be going."

The pitcher set his bag on the floor, standing. "Let me help you —"

Before he could finish his sentence, Shiona jumped over the railing, her lavender colored hair flowing behind her.

Ikuto gasped in shock. "Oi!" Looking, his heart somehow calmed as he saw that the teen had perfectly landed on both feet, skipping toward the school store.

"That's crazy …"

* * *

Turning from his small, sweet talk with Miyuki after practice, Kotaro jolted in surprise. The same person was on the mound again, a bin of baseballs in between her legs. "Suzuriha."

Shiona shoved her hands in her pockets, an emotionless look on her face. "Inohara. This seems to be déjà vu, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes. I have to go." Walking off, the first year thought, _'Why is she around so often? She barely used to come to practice and help around.'_

"Inohara," Shiona called from the mound.

Not sparing a glance nor turning back, he ambled at a slower pace where he would still be able to hear. "Yes, Suzuriha?"

Shiona clenched a baseball in her hand, her fingernails pressing into the seams. "Thou who sin shall fall."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm creating a poem for my drama class. Is it suitable?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I appreciate your advice, _Inohara_."

"You're welcome, _Suzuriha_."

* * *

Izumi growled, looking under his bunk bed. "Oi, Inohara! Go to _damn_ sleep! We have practice early tomorrow! Who the _fuck_ are you texting so late at night?!"

Kotaro chuckled, ignoring the request from his senpai. "Calm down," he teased. "Being angry isn't good for your health; you might age faster and get wrinkles."

The second year gnashed his teeth, covering his head with a blanket. "Shut up, brat! I ain't waking you up in the morning!"

"Fine by me."

From afar, a certain someone snapped several photos of Kotaro texting throughout the entire night. Taking a final bite, they tossed the stick of a finished tootsie pop to the ground, pocketing their phone. Standing on the school roof, they jumped to the ground, landing on all fours. "I _will_ have my revenge …"


	25. Chapter 25

**The stalker is kinda obvious, don't you think? Anyways, I found some anime characters that fit the way Kotaro, Ikuto and Shiona look. Just go on google and search:**

**Kotaro: Koga Pegasus from Saint Seiya Omega**

**Ikuto: Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara**

**Shiona: Shinoa Hiragi from Owari no Seraph**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Angel With Broken Wings

A certain someone laughed maniacally, their eyes widening. "Finally," they said. "Finally I have enough of what I need… to bring Inohara Kotaro to his fated misery. Miyuki Kazuya, you both will pay _dearly_…"

* * *

Keiji screamed in shock as Shiona climbed in through the window, standing on his desk. "W-what are you doing, Suzuriha-chan?!"

Shiona gave him a chilling look before holding out her fists. "Choose."

Keiji furrowed his brow. "What are you trying to—"

"_Choose_."

He tapped her left fist.

Shiona opened it, revealing a tootsie pop. "You have chosen wisely, Saijou-kun. Enjoy." She jumped back out, leaving a candy-like scent behind.

Keiji shrugged. "Whatever. Free candy."

* * *

"Ball four!"

Kotaro sucked his teeth as Itoshi Akira, a second year with long green hair and black highlights that was tied to a ponytail to the side and gray eyes, walked to first base, dropping his bat. _'Damn, why can't I pitch correctly? Why do I feel so uneasy … like something's bad gonna happen soon?'_

Suddenly, the coach stepped out. "Pitcher change! Inohara, get off the mound. Maeda, replace him."

Ikuto fixed his cap on his head, walking onto the field. "Yes, sir." He patted Kotaro's shoulder and took the ball from his mitt. "You did good. Allow me to finish the game with a bang."

The ace nodded, sauntering back to the darkest corner of the dugout. He fell to the bench, his eyes lost in despair. _'I'm the ace,'_ he thought while removing his jersey and undershirt. _'Why am I here, in the dugout? I'm supposed to be out there, putting the second and third years to shame. Why am I slacking at a time like this?!'_

"Oi, oi, don't beat yourself up about it. Do that and Maeda-kun might steal your title."

Kotaro looked to his left, seeing Miyuki with a ice pack and towel in tow. "Senpai …"

Miyuki smiled, sitting next to him. "What's throwing you off? You didn't seem so energetic out there."

"I don't know. I feel scared. This foreboding curtain of despair is hanging over me. I don't know what to do! _Something_ bad's gonna happen, I can sense it!"

The bespectacled man embraced the younger teen, rubbing his toned backside. "Whatever's going on inside you, just push it away. You have me; stay calm and take deep breaths. I love you; don't fear anything. Here, let me ice your shoulder."

"Miyuki Kazuya, hugging Inohara Kotaro when he's literally half-naked," the person from afar said. "Now _that's_ low. But don't worry, I'll put an end to this and get the revenge I deserve. This is going to be _sweet_."

* * *

_The next day…_

"What are you doing up here again?"

Shiona turned, swinging her legs over the roof railing and landing in front of Ikuto. "Taking pictures."

Ikuto crossed his arms. "Of what?"

"My interests."

"I'm not even going to ask." The blunette laid on the floor, putting his arms behind his head. "But why up here, of all places?"

Shiona unwrapped a raspberry lollipop and popped in her mouth. "So I can see _everything_," she slurred. "Every little detail _counts_. If you want to accomplish something, you must do it where no one can see you nor suspect you. Maeda-kun, what is revenge to you?"

Gritting his teeth in confusion, Ikuto sat up and stared at the female teen. "Shiona. What are you getting at?"

Shiona skipped gleefully to the roof stairwell, humming. "No need to be impatient. Everyone shall know in due time."

* * *

Kotaro sighed as he hit his bed, curling in happiness. "Damn, that was a good ass shower! Nothing's better than soaking in burning hot water after grueling hours of practice!"

Izumi smacked him with his pillow. "Shut up and go to sleep, _asshole_ kohai!"

"Alright, alright."

* * *

_12:03 am_

Kotaro awoke to a ringing noise. His eyes slow at adjusting to the darkness of his room, he blindly searched for his phone. Disregarding the caller ID, he accepted the call. "Hallo?" he answered sleepily.

"Inohara."

The redhead's heartbeat automatically stopped. "Suzuriha."

Shiona twirled a finger through her locks. "Fail to meet me in five minutes and … well, you'll see what will happen."

"Wait, where are you—" Shiona hung up before he could inquire about her whereabouts. Rubbing his eyes groggily, he flew out of bed, threw on a shirt, pants and his sneakers and raced outside. "She could be anywhere! I only have five minutes, fuck! I can't laze around … but what is Suzuriha doing? Why am I so frightened?"

* * *

Shiona cackled, licking the tips of her fingers. "Finally … finally! My dream will be fulfilled! I've waited six months for the perfect opportunity and now the moment has arrived! I will _ruin_ you, Inohara Kotaro! I will have my revenge! Hahahaha!"

"Suzuriha!"

The female looked down, noticing a drenched Kotaro beneath. "Oh. You're here." As lightning stuck behind her, she jumped down from the roof of the school, landing on both feet. "You failed. You're two minutes late."

Kotaro frowned, clenching his fists. "Just what are you talking about? What's gonna happen? Tell me!"

Shiona smiled, holding out her phone. "Nothing much. All I'm going to say is that … you weren't secretive enough. I watched you the _entire_ time, hiding on the roof and other buildings. By tomorrow, I will achieve my ultimate purpose."

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU MEAN?! YOU WERE STALKING ME?! WHY?! FOR WHAT REASON?!"

The manager simply laughed, holding her stomach. "You're too funny, Inohara! I c-can't stop! Haha! Anyway, I will _destroy_ you from the inside out. I will _destroy_ your reputation and everything you hold dearly. Even Maeda-kun and Saijou-kun will want to stay away from you. Ta-ta, Inohara Kotaro."

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Shiona snuck her way into the school's main office, sliding the door closed as quietly as possible. Turning on her flashlight, she searched for a computer. Finding one, she sat down and hacked into it. "So easy." Plugging her phone and camera into the database, she began to sync all her photos and printed them out one by one. "This is going to be _sweet_."

* * *

_The next day…_

Kotaro rose a brow as he saw a large crowd of students crammed in the hallway. "Oi, what's going on?"

Suddenly, they all ran away, murmuring.

Confused, the redhead looked at the source of the commotion. His eyes dilated in terror. "No …no … this can't be … NOOOOO!"

Blocking the hallway were lines of rope from the windows to the wall, each containing a plethora of photos.

Of him and Miyuki, engaging in both romantic and sexual activities. Both inside and outside of school.

Kotaro snatched a flyer that read:

**'Inohara Kotaro and Miyuki Kazuya?! Dating or Unhealthy Relationship?! Scandal with Sawamura Eijun?!'**

The ace crumbled it up and tossed it behind him. "Who the _hell_ did this?! Who?! I'll make you pay!"

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Asshole."

"Cunt."

"Faggot."

"What kind of ace are you?"

"Man, I knew you were gay."

"Dicksucker."

"Bitch."

"Cum swallower."

"Lemme guess, you fucked Kuramochi-senpai too?"

"Gay piece of shit."

"Go suck a dick."

"Mou, now I don't like you anymore. I should stay away before he rapes me."

"Facts. I wouldn't want him near me."

"Aw, look, he's crying. First years shouldn't be doing this type of disgusting crap."

Kotaro trembled at the insults thrown at him as a mass of students closed in on him, cursing away.

A bucket of cold water and seaweed was suddenly splashed on him, the bucket itself landing on his back.

"There we go," a bully teased. "Nice and soaked. I knew the savior of the baseball team couldn't be so innocent. Guess I was right after all. Whore! Who the fuck has sex on the field? That's disgusting! Whoever printed these out is a genius. Inohara-dickhead~"

"_Stop_ this madness _right_ now!"

Looking up, everyone fled as Ikuto and Keiji arrived with their bats in hand, swinging.

Ikuto gasped at the photos in disbelief. "Kotaro … who did this? Why are you and Miyuki-senpai … don't tell me what I'm seeing is the truth."

Kotaro held back his tears, clenching his fists. "It is," he croaked. "Everything is real. I did do all this with Miyuki-senpai."

Keiji sighed, picking strips of seaweed off the ace. "But … who in the world would do this? I mean, they'd have to be an _expert_ in photography to get such quality pictures like this without you noticing. And good at stalking too."

Kotaro sucked his teeth, seething with rage. "Suzuriha…"

* * *

_Lunch period…_

Everyone steered clear of him. Talked shit about him. Threw garbage at him.

As Kotaro passed by the school store, he heard a camera shutter.

"Smile for the camera, Inohara."

He glanced up, scowling. "Suzuriha."

Shiona pocketed her camera and front-flipped to the ground. "So, how's life? Are you enjoying your popularity?"

"I knew it. I knew it. I _fucking_ knew it. You are literally the _only_ person in Seido who can take pictures that detailed."

"You flatter me. Did you come to praise me or is there something else on your mind?"

Kotaro sucked his teeth irritatedly, grabbing the manager by her school sweater. "Just what the _fuck_ is your problem?! Why are you taking this so lightly?! Just _why_ did you do this to me?!"

"Harassing a girl? Now that would be an even _bigger_ blow to your reputation, don't you agree? At this rate, you'll get kicked off the baseball team."

"ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION, BITCH!"

Shiona removed Kotaro's hand from her sweater, biting her lip. "Inohara. How could you forget? About what happened six months ago?"

"W-What?"

"Don't act dumb! You know what I'm talking about! That day … when I first confessed to you."

* * *

_Six months prior…_

Ikuto slung his arm around Kotaro's shoulder, grinning. "You joining the baseball team or nah?"

Kotaro nodded vehemently. "Hell yeah! I'm gonna become the ace, so everyone better watch out!"

Keiji smacked him on the head with a paper fan. "Keep it down, Inohara-kun. People are staring."

The redhead sulked playfully. "Sheesh, that hurts. It's getting late; I gotta get going before Fukuda-senpai _kills_ me."

As the trio parted ways, Kotaro made a questioning sound as he approached his dorm, seeing a silhouette near the door. "Suzuriha-chan?"

Shiona walked up to him, her cheeks florid and legs quaking. "Um … uh … I-Inohara-kun … there's s-something I need to tell you."

"Sure; wassup?"

"I … I … um … I … I have a crush on you! Please go out with me!"

Kotaro lowered his eyelids, crossing his arms. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! I loved you ever since I saw you try out for the baseball team! You're amazing! I'm one of the team's managers, so I was wondering if—"

"No," the redhead said, clearly uninterested.

Shiona blinked in confusion as her eyes began to tear. "Excuse me?"

Kotaro huffed, annoyed. "You heard me. I have no feelings for you whatsoever. And I never will."

Shiona clung onto the latter's chest, burying her head into his shirt. "Please … please … just this once! I'll do anything; please go out with me! Give me a chance! I'm begging you … I love you so much."

"GIRLS LIKE YOU ARE SUCH GODDAMN PESTS!" Kotaro shoved the female teen to the ground, earning a sharp cry of pain. "What part of 'I don't love you' don't you understand? I don't have time for girls and plus, you're unappealing. All you ever do is take pictures of irrelevant shit that doesn't even make sense. What do you do with them anyway? Who would like you? I don't know what world you're in, but … I refuse to date you. Get away from my dorm."

A few minutes after the future ace left, Shiona laid on the ground, sobbing loudly. _'Inohara,'_ she thought sorrowfully. _'What did I ever do to you? All I ever wanted was a chance at being loved … you could've just said no. No worries, though.'_ She sat up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. Taking out her camera and shooting a picture of herself, she stared at it.

Her face was tearstained and her eyes were radiating with despair and fear.

Shiona smirked, rising. "Inohara Kotaro," she slurred, saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth. "One day, I'll make you pay. Oh, you'll pay, all right. I _will_ have my revenge."

* * *

_Now…_

Kotaro shook his head. "Suzuriha, why are you still hanging on to the past? That was six months ago."

"Exactly my point!" Shiona screamed. "Ever since that day, I was unable to forget the humiliation and shame you caused me! I've stood in the shadows for long enough! Now … now I finally achieved my goal! To put you to shame and ruin your _goddamn_ life! This is the _sweetest_ revenge ever! I'm so proud of myself, wouldn't you agree?!"

"You're deranged. You're one deranged, little bitch!"

"My feelings for you are nothing but hatred, ne, Inohara?! _Ne?!_ This is so much fun … I'm crazy in the head, aren't I? Well, it's your fault. I used to be shy and quiet back then. But now … I'M A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON, RIGHT?! _RIGHT?!_ STARVING FOR VENGEANCE AGAIN AND AGAIN! I WANT TO DESTROY YOU, INOHARA KOTARO! I WILL STRIP YOU OF ALL YOUR PRIDE AND HONOR! I WILL _CORRUPT_ YOUR REPUTATION TILL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT! SUFFER THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH SIX MONTHS AGO! _SUFFER_, INOHARA KOTARO!" She laughed maniacally, resounding throughout the entire campus.

Staggering to the ace, she smiled evilly, licking her lips. "Are you dumb? Do you think this torment is over? Think again, motherfucker. By the end of today … expect Miyuki Kazuya to throw you away like the piece of trash you are. Just like you did to me."

* * *

Miyuki held Kotaro close as they met up at the gates of Seido later that night. "What's wrong, Kotaro? Why are you crying?"

The redhead choked on his sobs, forcing them down his throat. "We're ruined," he screeched, his voice dry. "Suzuriha Shiona ruined everything. She posted pictures of us throughout the whole school. She was stalking us when we made out and had sex! Now everyone knows, senpai! It's all over the place! We're screwed!"

"Ah, ah. About time."

Kotaro trembled, afraid. "What are you talking about?"

The bespectacled man pushed the first year away from him, smirking incredulously. "Wipe your fucking tears. Why are you crying? I'm fucking happy! I've been waiting for this damn day to arrive. I can't stand you. The only reason why I went out with you was so I can get my mind of Eijun. I must admit, sex with you was the _bomb!_ Young flesh really is the best. But then I realized that no one can replace Eijun, no matter how hard they try. You were the perfect person to use. I almost fell in love with you. That Suzuriha girl really did a great job exposing our dirty secret; I was about to get tight. Fuck your status and the like. At least you have the opportunity to date someone your age. I can't help but laugh! Did you really think _I_, Miyuki Kazuya, would fall in love with _you_? You may be the ace of the baseball team and all, but in the end, you're nothing special. I never cared about you, to be honest. I just wanted your company, and that was easy as pie since you already had feelings for me. Gullible teenagers these days. Now, now, scoot along. I don't need you anymore, so just go ahead and … leave my sight. Thanks."

Shiona chuckled from above, ending her video. "This is the _sweetest_ poison ever."

As Miyuki left, Kotaro fell to the cold concrete, his heart sinking. "What? What? What … just … happened? Why … is this … happening to me? What did I do to you, Miyuki-senpai? No … come back here … explain … I didn't hurt you. So why … my heart … it fucking hurts … it hurts … this pain. Is this … what Suzuriha felt when I rejected her? Is this … the humiliation she was talking about? I understand … it makes me want to … kill myself. Yeah, that's a great idea, right, Kotaro? Yeah … it is … I WANT TO FUCKING DIE!"

Scrambling to his feet, Kotaro dashed to his dorm room, not bothering to lock the door behind him. _'Thank god Fukuda-senpai isn't here yet!_' From deep within his drawer, he pulled out a thick rope and tied it to a small hook on the ceiling, creating a medium sized loop at the bottom. Standing on a stool, he swallowed hard, bringing the loop to his head. "Suzuriha Shiona, this is the revenge you yearned for for the past six months. Are you happy? I did this to myself; I don't blame your insanity. At least now you can live without destroying me any further. Goodbye."

Finally, he swallowed again and put the loop around his neck, taking a deep breath.

His last breath.

* * *

_An hour later_

Keiji and Ikuto strolled to Kotaro's dorm, laughing. "But them fruit loops was square!" Keiji managed through bursts of laughter. "Damn, that shit _never_ gets old!"

Arriving at Kotaro's room, Ikuto placed his hand on the knob. "Something's not right," he said. "It's cold. Kotaro's hands are always warm. I don't like this. STRANGE!" Backing up, he kicked the door down.

Their eyes widened in terror. "KOTARO!" they yelled in unison.

The redhead was hanging lifelessly from the ceiling, his eyes rolled back into their sockets.

Keiji covered his mouth. "How … terrible … why did he kill himself … what Suzuriha-chan did wasn't that bad …"

Ikuto clenched his fists, rage welling up in his chest. _'Kotaro … I will avenge you. I'm sorry.'_ Turning to Keiji, he trapped him in a warm embrace. "Keiji, I'm so glad I was able to meet you. You were the best bestfriend anyone could ask for. Continue to be a great baseball player. Whatever happens to me … don't cry. Ok? Can you keep that promise?"

Despite his confusion, the batter nodded, rubbing his teary eye. "Y-Yes."

The blunette patted him on the back and raced outside, rolling up his sleeves. '_Shiona … it's time for me to end this once and for all!'_

* * *

"Thou who sin shall die."

Sensing a presence behind her, Shiona perched herself on the roof's railing. "What brings you so late at night, Maeda-kun?"

Ikuto stood behind her, his face twisted with anger. "Shiona. Why did you do this to Kota–"

"You already knew this was going to occur, Maeda-kun. I hinted it so many times and you were the only one who understood. But you didn't stop me. You were _unable_ to."

"Kotaro's dead now. Are you satisfied with your revenge?"

"Oh, he killed himself? Wow, that's deep. Now, am I satisfied? Ha! Obviously not! I trained for years to become the best photographer in the school! I'm going to ruin other people's lives next!"

"What did they do to you?"

"Doubt my existence. Ask why I'm always taking pictures of random things. How fucking dare they."

Ikuto steadied himself on the railing, staring at the starry sky. "How cruel. But now … you won't have to experience that anymore."

Shiona gasped as Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "No! No! What are you doing, Maeda-kun?!"

"Those who sin are supposed to die, right? Well, you sinned. You drove Kotaro to commit suicide and I sinned by not warning him enough. You know what that means."

Shiona screamed, struggling pointlessly. "No! No! Let me go! Get off me! We're going to fall!"

"That's the whole point, Suzuriha Shiona."

Shutting his eyes tight, he jumped off the roof with the female teen in tow, the wind forcing them down._ 'I'm sorry, Keiji, Fukuda-senpai, everyone. I'm getting payback for Kotaro. It sucks to lose my life this way, but … it's for the best. Now no one will get hurt or embarrassed. Live in peace everyone. Maeda Ikuto … a good name, I must admit. Yeah …'_

Shiona reached out her hand toward the sky. "No! No! This wasn't how my plan was supposed to go! I'm not supposed to die! The ones who sin shall die! I am an angel! I have committed righteousness in sight of the Lord! This wasn't how my revenge was supposed to go! No! Release me at once, Maeda Ikuto! Release me! You son of a bitch! Why do you insist on taking me with you?!"

"Because," the latter whispered into her ear. "I won't let Kotaro die alone. You're tagging along with me, Shiona. So he can give us a nice, warm welcome when we reach Heaven. Then we'll ask God to see if you're an angel or an angel with broken wings."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_CRASH!_

* * *

_One week later_

Keiji held back his tears as everyone in Seido stood around the graves of Kotaro, Shiona and Ikuto. "I'm not afraid. I'll miss you guys, but I'll be ok. I must stay strong, to make you proud. I will carry on your dreams, Kotaro. Ikuto. And become the new ace of the Seido baseball team. I promise."

* * *

Miyuki sighed, turning off the TV. "Well, well. Kotaro was so much weaker than Eijun. He actually killed himself. I guess that makes sense; I mean, he had a way lot more on his shoulders. Now then."

The bespectacled man pulled on a white shirt and walked out of his hotel room, rushed down the stairs and headed outside, fresh air hitting him like a brick. "Back to gain Eijun's heart, I suppose."

* * *

Eijun sniffed as he viewed the burials of Kotaro, Shiona and Ikuto on TV. "How … why … did Kotaro-kun die? He had a perfect life! He could've become a star!"

"Not exactly," Kuramochi said, studying the edge of the TV screen. "Here it says that someone posted inappropriate pictures of him and … Miyuki all over the school?! What the fuck?!"

Mei's eyes dilated. "Miyuki?! No wonder we haven't seen him! He's been going out with Inohara-kun?! Just what the fuck is he doing? If it wasn't for him, Inohara-kun wouldn't have died!"

Eijun gritted his teeth angrily, causing Kazujun to whine. "Kazuya! Why are you destroying everything in my life?! Why did you have to ruin Kotaro?! That's it … this is the last time … I WON'T LET HIM RUIN ANYONE ELSE'S LIFE OTHER THAN MINE! I _SWEAR_!"

* * *

**Alrighty then, folks! I'm sorry if I broke your heart or anything … nah, I'm not sorry. You should've seen this coming. I dislike happy endings. This is the end of Kotaro's part and now we're heading full speed back to Eijun and the gang. I'm telling you, shit's gonna go down for real in the next chapter. Wait, I bet no one's gonna read this anyway. Ciao! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Haven't updated in a while and I had to rewrite this chapter like *counts* 3 times. And … TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAYYYYYYY! PRAISE ME!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Transformation

Kuramochi sighed as he opened the door to Eijun's bedroom. "Oi, sleepyhead," he teased. "Wake up so we could go shopping."

Eijun moaned, pulling the covers over his head. "I'm not in the mood," he slurred. "I'm too tired."

"What do you mean you're tired?! You barely do anything! I'm the one who always takes care of Kazujun! I ain't his parent!"

The brunette stirred, checking the time on his phone. "It's only 10. Can we go later?"

The former shortstop suddenly jumped on Eijun's bed and kicked the covers aside, earning a angry yell from the latter. "Just who do you think you're talking to, brat?! Wake your ass up! I better see you downstairs or else you'll know what's good for ya!" Kuramochi climbed off and slammed the door closed behind him.

Eijun sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily, yawning_. 'I guess a little time outside wouldn't hurt,'_ he thought, heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Kuramochi tapped his foot impatiently, constantly glancing at his watch. "I swear, what's taking him so long?!"

"Sorry I'm late."

The green haired male rose a brow as Eijun walked up to him, donning all black. A hoodie with a 'CRUSH' logo on the front, cargo shorts and Converse sneakers. "The fuck are you wearing? Are you okay?"

The brunette cocked his head, confused. "Eh? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

_'I just never thought he'd actually wear black,'_ Kuramochi thought, frowning. _'He seriously needs to fix his depression and anxiety. But there's nothing I can do! Will there ever be a solution to this?'_

Eijun tapped the older male on the shoulder. "Mochi-senpai, are _you_ okay? I don't have all day, you know."

The latter rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and get in the car."

* * *

"Ikkizoku. Haimaru. Saizaku. Do you know why I called you here?" Miyuki asked his gang of thugs in a hidden warehouse.

Ikkizoku, the one with piercings and a red mohawk, shook his head. "You called us here on a whim, Kazuya. Of course we don't fucking know. What you want?"

The bespectacled man crossed his arms, his eyes glinting. "Kidnap Eijun. That's your only job, you three. Find him no matter what it takes, even if you have to abuse him, and bring him here. Fuck this up and you'll see what'll happen. Got that?"

"YES!"

* * *

_15 Minutes Later_

"Honestly, I have no idea how we're gonna find that bitch," said the punk with a tattooed arm, Haimaru, scratching his orange hair. "He could be anywhere."

"I don't understand why Kazuya's so fixated on him," Saizaku mumbled, the thug with black hair and gray highlights. "Ever since we met him, all he talked about was that brat. I don't find what's so interesting about him; he's weak as fuck!"

Ikkizoku crushed his cigarette underneath his boot and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Shut up," he remarked sharply. "Let's check in the shopping district. By the way he was dressed last time, I think he likes fashion."

* * *

Eijun squealed as Kuramochi pulled out two silver cards. "You never told me you had _TWO_ credit cards!"

The former shortstop grinned, radiating with a sense of victory. "I'm full of surprises," he said. "Spend all you like. Meet me back here in an hour, okay — OI!"

The brunette sped off in the opposite direction, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. "Catch ya later!"

Kuramochi sighed, rubbing his head. "That idiot. I hope he heard what I said."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eijun removed his hood as he entered a Gothic shop called WoRLDz. He looked around at all the dark clothing, makeup and accessories. Biting his lip, he cleaned an entire rack of black shirts and hoodies. _'If I can't beat the darkness, I might as well join it.'_

* * *

Ikkizoku, Haimaru and Saizaku arrived outside the mall a few minutes later.

"Split up," Ikkizoku ordered. "Whoever finds him first gets to deal the most damage."

Haimaru smirked, racing to the first floor. "It's gonna be me, watch!"

* * *

Eijun blindly filled his basket with black eyeliner, black eye shadow and black nail polish. "Mochi-senpai's going to be _furious_ once he figures out what I'm buying. But it doesn't matter. Black is the true me and it soothes me. This is for the best, right? So I won't have to have to hide my emotions and worry anyone … DAMN, THAT SHIRT LOOKS NICE!"

The brunette dropped his basket and ran to a black and red fringe top with graffiti art in the center. "I've always wanted a fringe top!" he squealed. "I guess today's my lucky day!" Getting on his knees to replace his laid out clothes back in the basket, three pairs of boots met his eyes.

"Finally, we meet again … Eijun."

Heart throbbing in fright, Eijun slowly tilted his head up, gaping. "Shit …"

Ikkizoku fisted the latter's hair, kneeling. "At last , Eijun-chan. What's a pretty boy like you doing in a store like this? No wonder it took us so damn long to find you. Sorry for the lack of formalities, but … you're coming with us. Now."

Haimaru cackled. "Make a sound and you'll get hurt!"

Eijun whimpered, his body trembling. "Stop …"

Suddenly, Haimaru slammed his foot into the younger male's stomach, causing him to vomit and fall on his back, unconscious. "I told you to shut up," he said.

Slinging the limp body around his shoulder, Ikkizoku glanced at the cash register with a blank face. "Saizaku. What the hell are you doing?"

Saizaku shrugged, retrieving three bags from the terrified cashier. "What? If we gonna kidnap him, we gotta at least clear the evidence."

Haimaru sweat-dropped. "You're buying his clothes. Seriously?"

"Well, it wouldn't be nice to just leave them here —"

Ikkizoku sighed, heading for the exit. "Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

"Is he alive?"

Haimaru shrugged innocently. "Somewhat. Just a little kick in the stomach."

Miyuki pinched the bridge of his nose. "By his state, I'll say that the adjective _'little'_ isn't exactly the case."

Ikkizoku placed Eijun in Miyuki's arms. "So? What do you plan on doing with him?"

"I'm not sure," the bespectacled man said. "I don't wanna hurt him. I want him to acknowledge that I'm not the same dangerous guy I was before."

Saizaku lowered his eyelids in disbelief. "But you literally just told us to kidnap him and to abuse him if we had to. Don't you think that's a bit contradicting?"

"That's besides the point. Plus, what are those bags?"

"Apparently," Haimaru began. "Eijun was out shopping when we found him and Saizaku decided to … ugh, I can't even fathom why you bought his clothes for him! We're supposed to be evil!"

"Shut it!" Miyuki walked out of the warehouse, a lightness to his gait. "I'll be in the new apartment I rented. I'll call when I need you. See ya."

"What about the clothes?" Saizaku asked.

"Just fucking hold onto them!" Ikkizoku snapped, a vein popping on his forehead.

* * *

Kuramochi sighed, exhausted. "I told Sawamura to meet me here hours ago! Where the hell is he? I hope he's not doing anything stupid … well, what should I expect? It's time to go to work, though … whatever. Sawamura can fend for himself."

* * *

Eijun closed yet another door, huffing. Hopeless, he slid to the wooden floor, covering his face with his hands. "Oh my God," he whined. "Where am I? All I remember is those punks surrounding me. I'm so scared … MEI! MEI! COME SAVE ME! I'M SO SCARED! MEI! MEI! MEI!"

"Cut down on the crying, would ya?" a voice asked. "At least there's someone here to save you. Well, sort of."

The brunette felt his heart sink as soon as the sarcasm-drenched words reached his ears. He stood, staggering. "K … Kazuya," he whispered. "Where am I?"

"My new apartment," Miyuki responded bluntly.

"Can I leave?"

"No."

"Oh, why the fuck not?"

The bespectacled man turned, his voice slowly fading as he exited the hallway. "I'm here to teach you a lesson. One that you'll never forget. Come to think of it, you must be–"

_GROWL!_

Eijun's face grew florid as he clutched his stomach. '_Bad stomach, bad!'_ Curious, he slowly inched out of the hallway and warily followed Miyuki. "Finish your question."

Miyuki smirked. "I don't need an answer," he teased. "Your stomach gave me enough proof."

The former pitcher pouted as he sat on a stool in the kitchen, laying his head on the table. "Tell me. How did I get here?"

The hazel eyed man put on his apron, took out several vegetables from his refrigerator and began chopping away. "I sent my gang to kidnap you. It was the only way."

"Oh."

The sounds of the knife against the cutting board stopped. Miyuki rose a brow in confusion. "That's it? Aren't you gonna strangle me or curse me out like you usually do?"

Eijun covered his head with his hoodie, sighing. "Kazuya, I'm fed up. I've run out of fucks to give. Screaming at you won't change anything. So I'm just winging it. That's how much I don't care anymore. You can do all you want, but I'm gonna say a word."

Miyuki opened his mouth to retort; instead he continued chopping as the younger male dozed off.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Miyuki smiled as he rocked Eijun from his nap. "Oi, wake up, baka."

The brunette stirred violently, sending himself to the floor. "Ouch!" he groaned, rubbing his backside painfully. "What the hell do you want from me?!"

The bespectacled man placed a plate of fried rice and chicken on the table. "Eat up," he said.

Eijun turned his head, frowning. "I'm not hungry." _'That could have some type of poison for all I know!_'

"That's not what your stomach said earlier. Come on, eat."

"No."

"You know my culinary skills are the best~"

The former pitcher closed his eyes. "What part of 'I'm not hungry' don't you understand? Just leave me alone. Please."

Miyuki nodded, walking out of the kitchen. "I'll leave it here in case you change your mind. Goodnight."

* * *

_1:00 am_

Miyuki yawned as he made his way to the kitchen. "What's that light?"

Peeking his head in the doorway, he simply laughed as he witnessed Eijun hovering over his plate of food, wolfing it down like a beast. _'Aw, he's so cute when he does that. Acting all innocent when I'm not around. Keeping him will be fun. He's not going anywhere. Unless he wants to, then I really don't mind.'_

* * *

_The next day..._

"Why am I here?" Eijun asked. "How long am I going to be here?"

Miyuki pointed to the front door lazily. "The door's open, you know. You could just … go, if you want. I'm not really going to stop you."

The brunette squinted in disbelief. "That makes _no_ sense. Then what's the point of kidnapping me if I could just leave?"

"That's the point. To see if you _can_ leave."

"Alright then." Eijun put on his shirt with his hoodie in tow and walked out the door. Suddenly, he freezed, his jaw tightening. _'Wait_,' he thought, a bead of sweat dripping down his back. _'What if Kazuya does something? What if he doesn't let me leave? What if he forces me back in there? What if there are people downstairs waiting to ambush me? His gang? Oh, hell no! Man, what am I gonna do? I hate when Kazuya does this to me! Ugh!'_

He stomped back inside, fuming. "Kazuyaaaaaa!"

Miyuki cackled, banging his fist against the wall. "Damn," he managed to say. "I told you you couldn't leave! The possibilities of what I could do are _endless!_ But, I won't harm you or anything. I'm being honest. Just leave."

"It sounds like you _want_ me to leave."

"I _don't_. I want you to stay. But if you strongly insist–"

"Tell me why you really brought me here."

Suddenly, Miyuki's phone rang. He flicked it open (look at the flick of the wrist) and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Is Eijun still there?" asked the opposite voice.

"Yea," the bespectacled man said, glaring obviously at Eijun. "You want him to stay here or …"

"Nah, send him back. Should I tell him the truth?"

"No, not yet. I have _so_ much more to do first."

"Aight."

Miyuki hung up and went to his room. A few seconds later, he returned with Eijun's phone, Kuramochi's credit card, and the two bags of clothes. "Here," he said, handing them to Eijun. "You can go now."

The brunette shook his head. "How can I trust–"

"Stop whining! You know what, I'll just bring you downstairs."

* * *

Opening the door to the front lobby and going outside, Eijun looked both ways, confirming that no gang was waiting for him. "Ok, the coast is clear."

Miyuki scoffed. "What was that all about? Anyways, go."

"Eh?"

The bespectacled man pushed the brunette to the crosswalk, sweat-dropping. "Don't you have ears? I said go; hurry."

"But I don't know my way home from here."

" … Well, shit. Yea, you're fucked. Come back whenever you feel like seeing me! Peace!" Before Eijun could retort, Miyuki raced back into the apartment.

Eijun puffed smoke from his ears, analyzing his surroundings. "I will _never_ visit that bastard again! How dare he kidnap me! Wait, that's not the problem here. The thing is … HOW AM I GOING TO GET HOME?!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Double update? Huh? Huh?**

* * *

Chapter 27: Beneficial Secret

Mei embraced Eijun deeply as soon as he stepped through the threshold. "Eijun, where on _Earth_ were you?! You've been gone for two days!"

The brunette looked for an excuse, smiling uncomfortably. "Um … I got lost for a _very_ long time. That mall is HUGE!"

Kuramochi, who was standing at the top of the stairway, furrowed his brow. _'Narumiya, the fuck?'_

Sensing an aura of anger, the blonde turned, growling. _'Shut up.'_ He pushed Eijun into the house and told him to wash up.

Once they were alone, Mei and Kuramochi stood face to face, a tense atmosphere hanging above them.

"Why did you lie?" Kuramochi asked.

Mei rolled his eyes. "What, did you expect me to tell Eijun the truth?"

"Uh, yeah! You're going to hurt him even more if he finds out by himself!"

"Keep your voice down!" The blonde warned, stomping his foot. "Besides, I'm only doing this for Eijun's sake. Because I'm his friend, I'm lying."

"Do you _really_ want Sawamura and Miyuki to get back together?"

Mei sighed, nodding. "Yes," he said reluctantly. "Sadly, I will _never_ be able to love Eijun as much as Miyuki did. I'm only with him so he could get his mind off him, but … I realized that that would never work. Eijun was _meant_ to be with Miyuki, and I have no right to meddle with their affairs."

Kuramochi made a sound of comprehension. "I see. So how long are you and Miyuki gonna keep this up?"

"Once Eijun's love for Miyuki resurfaces. Until then, I have to pretend to love him."

"To be honest, if I didn't know you, I would kill you."

"I'm sorry. There was literally _no_ other way to do this. I hope Eijun doesn't grow to hate me when he figures out … I'm doing it for his sake."

* * *

Miyuki smirked as he picked up a call from Mei. "What's up?"

"One thing," Mei began. "Explain to me again how the _fuck_ you got me on your side."

The bespectacled man laughed, rolling on his bed. "Well, considering the fact that you told me you only loved Eijun was so he could get over me, I figured that you could be useful. Thanks, really. I never thought you'd say yes."

"You're just lucky I was in a good mood that day or this shit would've never happened."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what she said. Anyway, did Eijun find out yet?"

"Nope. But tell me this. Do you really think Eijun will fall back in love with you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I mean, he's stubborn. He's too heartbroken to do so. He's wearing all black now and he barely takes care of Kazujun. All he ever does is lay in bed with a curtain of despair around him."

"That's not good. Have you been doing anything to lighten up his mood?"

Mei gasped internally. _'Crap!'_ "Um, not exactly."

Miyuki sweat-dropped. "No wonder," he mumbled. "Alrighty then, I guess it's up to me to solve everything. Do you think I have a chance at getting Eijun back?"

"It depends on IF you want him. If you have the resolve to take care of him and love him more than ever before. If you are determined, then fine. If not … you'll find yourself dead."

The bespectacled man chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Why the death threat? I'm being serious about this. It hurt to see Eijun and you look so happy together … I was so jealous. Then I realized that I had to fix my ways of doing things–"

"Yet, you decided to kidnap Eijun. What a hypocrite."

"Hey, shut up." Miyuki sat up and walked to his window, pulling aside the curtains. "As I was saying –"

_BANG!_

"KAZUYA!"

Miyuki froze, his phone slipping from his hand as he ended the call. "How … in the _fuck_ did you find me?"

Furuya panted, his nose flared. "You think I wouldn't notice, huh?! You thought I was foolish?!"

The former catcher frowned, crossing his arms. "How the fuck did you know I was here? What's wrong with you? Why the hell are you here?"

"I was walking around until I saw Sawamura a few hours ago. I asked him if he's seen you and he told me you were here."

A streak of mental lightning struck Miyuki in the head. _'Just when I was about to become clean! Isn't my karma over already?!'_

"I came here to tell you something."

Miyuki looked up, seriousness evident in his eyes. "What?"

Furuya held his stomach.

"I'm two months pregnant."


	28. Chapter 28

**At this moment did Miyuki realize that he … fucked up.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Screwed

"I'm two months pregnant."

Miyuki made an incredulous expression, crossing his arms. "And this concerns _me_ because …"

Furuya frowned. "You're the father. I know we've broken off terms, but I'm having this child."

The bespectacled man grabbed the raven-head and pushed him backwards, growling. "As if I'd let that happen!" he shouted angrily. "You will abort that child! I am no longer responsible! I'm not the father; not anymore!"

"It doesn't matter! You _made_ this happen!"

"I never wanted it to! Get rid of that baby! There's no need for it!"

"I don't care! I want it, I want it!"

"I said NO!" They entered the large kitchen and Miyuki shoved Furuya onto the carpet, tightly holding his wrists. "Listen to me! You and I are _over!_ I'm warning you; forget about that child!"

* * *

Eijun sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. _'I still don't understand this,'_ he thought. _'Why do I feel so drawn to Kazuya? But there's one thing I'm worried about … who was Kazuya talking to on the phone when he forced me to leave? What's his real motive? You know what; there's only one way to find out._'

Slapping his thighs, the brunette got up from his bed, threw on a dark red sweater, black jean shorts, a pair of black Roshes, and headed downstairs.

Kuramochi turned his head from the TV. "Oi, where are you going?"

"I'm … uh … gonna take a walk."

The former shortstop squinted. "That's rare. You better not be lying. Let me go with–"

Eijun's eyes dilated as he waved his hands in the air. "No, no! It's alright; I'll be back soon. Plus, I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

_'That's what she said.'_ Kuramochi went back to his drama, nudging the younger male. "Whatever. Go ahead."

Eijun snatched his keys from the coffee table and ran out the door.

As soon as he left, Mei came out from the bathroom, turning off his phone. "That was strange. Miyuki hung up out of nowhere. I heard a bang in the background before the line went dead."

The green haired male snickered. "Imagine if Sawamura's going there."

"Eijun went out?"

"Yeah."

"But he shouldn't remember _exactly_ where Miyuki lives. He's not that smart."

"Alright then."

* * *

Eijun climbed the seemingly endless stairs, scratching his head. "Mou, I _totally_ forgot where his apartment is. Maybe I'll just–"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT ABORTING IT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"AAH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

The brunette's eyes widened as he arrived at the fourth floor and ran down the hallway. _'What on the earth was that? That sounded like Kazuya and … Furuya?'_

He turned the corner; the shouting growing louder. He looked at an open door, slowly walking towards it.

Peeking his head in, Eijun covered his mouth in shock as he saw Miyuki on top of Furuya, both exhibiting angered expressions.

"I WILL _NEVER_ LET THIS CHILD GO!" Furuya screamed.

Miyuki tightened his grip on the raven-head's wrists, earning a struggled whimper. "THAT BABY WILL BE RAISED BY YOU AND YOU _ONLY!_ I'M NOT INVOLVED IN YOUR BULLSHIT ANYMORE!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT! I _WANT_ THIS CHILD!"

"I SAID NO–"

"KAZUYA! WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING?!"

Miyuki's face dropped, turning his head to the doorway. He saw Eijun sniffing, wiping the waterfall of tears from his eyes. "Eijun! This isn't what it looks like!"

Eijun shook his head, clenching his fists. "Nope," he said. "It's _exactly_ what it looks like. Let go of Furuya."

"But–"

"I SAID LET GO!" The brunette dashed over to the duo and vigorously shoved the bespectacled man off of Furuya, tackling him to the ground. They skidded to the wall, nearly hitting their heads.

Furuya sat up and straightened his shirt, blinking the cold tears from the corners of his eyes. "Sawamura … th-thank you. Very much."

Eijun nodded, standing up. He stood in the center of the kitchen, creating distance between Miyuki and the raven-head. "Oh, just because I saved you doesn't mean I'm done with you two," he began, his voice breaking. "_Who's_ going to abort _what_ baby?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Hidden

* * *

Eijun nodded, standing up. He stood in the center of the kitchen, creating distance between Miyuki and the raven-head. "Oh, just because I saved you doesn't mean I'm done with you two," he began, his voice breaking. "_Who's_ going to abort _what_ baby?"

Furuya sighed. "Mine," he said, clearing his throat. He pointed at Miyuki. "He got me pregnant and now he wants me to abort it."

Miyuki got to his knees, dumbstruck. "So what?! I'm _not_ going to take care of it! We're not together anymore!"

"I never asked for you to take care of it! All I wanted was for you to know that I'm having it and all of a sudden, you just shoved me to the ground!"

Eijun coughed, gaining their attention. "Both of you, stop arguing! Now, Kazuya, please explain _why_ you want Furuya to abort the baby that you _unintentionally_ made."

The bespectacled man sat back down, glaring at the raven-head. "He's none of my concern. I don't want another child. I already abandoned one; I don't want to be responsible for a second. Is that so hard to understand?"

Furuya took a deep breath, letting it out a few seconds later. "I have something important to say."

* * *

"Ne, Kuramochi," Mei said, sitting on the couch. "It's been a long time since I've seen you gone home. Something happened with Ryosuke?"

Kuramochi's face darkened. "It's complicated. He doesn't want to talk to or anything. I don't know what I did wrong."

The blonde rubbed his chin, thinking of a possible reason. "Perhaps … you haven't showed him the love he deserves?"

"Tch, that's way too cheesy."

"No, I'm being serious. All you've been doing for the past few months is taking care of Eijun and Kazujun. That could be the reason why. Maybe you should pay more attention to him."

The former shortstop rolled his eyes. "But I have to make sure that Sawamura is alright! He's always up to no good, whether he knows it or not! I don't have time for Ryo …"

Mei scoffed. "Keep going."

"Ryo can take care of himself. I have other things to think about." Kuramochi left, walking up to Kazujun's room. "Why won't he stop crying?"

The former pitcher wrapped his arms around his shin, burying his chin between the crook of his thighs. '_I'm tired of all this,'_ he thought, closing his eyes. _'When will all of our problems be solved? Why is everyone being ignorant? Will anything turn back to the way it was?'_

* * *

Eijun tapped his foot impatiently. "Well, speak."

Furuya swallowed, looking Miyuki directly in the eye. "See, ever since highschool, I always wondered about the magic of love. How much it caused people happiness, how much it destroyed others. I know this sounds nothing like me, but … Kazuya was my first experience. Until now, I still wonder why I chose you. I wasn't important. Sawamura was. You just used me so whenever your relationships ended, I would be there to help you."

"You said you were completely fine with that!" Miyuki shouted in confusion.

"Do you think it takes that much effort to force a lie?" the raven-head countered. "Of _course_ that wasn't true. If only you realized that I was hiding my emotions from the very start … I wouldn't be in this silly situation. Sawamura, believe me, I don't blame you for any of this. I should be sorry. All of this happened because of my interjection in your relationship."

_'So this really wasn't my imagination,'_ Eijun thought. _'Furuya was innocent.'_ "It's fine," he said. "I forgive you. Just listen to me. Please have that baby. I've been through the exact phase you're going through right now. I took me a long time and a _lot_ of motivation to convince me to give birth to Kazujun. Remember that you're not alone and you'll find someone else who's _caring_ enough to love you."

Furuya managed a slight smile as he grabbed his belongings and headed out the door. "… Thank you … Sawamura."

The door closed.

Miyuki stood. "Eijun, why did you–"

_SLAP!_

The brunette's face darkened. "Kazuya, I came here for a _completely_ different reason, but I come here to find that?! Are you serious?! What's _wrong_ with you?! Sitting on top of a pregnant person and expecting me to be cool with that–"

_SLAP!_

Miyuki lowered his hand. "Stop yelling. I had a simple reason for doing what I did. You always put words in my mouth; you _never_ understand. Hear me out."

Eijun held his cheek in pain. "Asshole. How am I putting words in your mouth if I'm saying the truth?"

"At least hear what I have to say. I wanted Furuya to abort his baby because I didn't want another child I'm not going to love. My heart already yearns to be with you again. I want to take care of Kazujun. I _love_ you."

The former pitcher hoisted himself onto the counter, his knuckles turning pale. "Is that the real reason why you brought me here? To know that you still haven't given up on me?"

"Yes; that's all."

"What do you want me to say?"

Miyuki walked over to him, his hands caressing the latter's bruised cheek. "Tell me anything. It doesn't have to be nice or heartbreaking."

Eijun's heart raced as the bespectacled man's face grew closer to his, their eyes interlocking. "I … I … I fucking _hate_ you."

"Now that's what I like to hear."

Suddenly, their lips collided, forming a messy and passionate kiss. Miyuki wrapped his arms around Eijun's waist and carried Eijun off the counter. He made his way to the bedroom and kicked the door open, placing their bodies on the bed. "Sometimes, I just can't control myself."

* * *

_The next morning…_

Miyuki smiled as he woke up, running his fingers through Eijun's hair as he slept silently. "You look so peaceful~"

_RING! RING! RING!_

The bespectacled man jumped in surprise. He pulled on a pair of shorts and answered the call as he went into the bathroom and locked the door. "Hello?"

"Where's Eijun?" Mei asked.

"He's with me. A lot of _nice_ stuff happened."

"I see."

Meanwhile, Eijun yawned as he woke up from his slumber. _'I can't believe we had sex last night … ah, Mei's going to kill me! Damn, my ass hurts!'_ Rubbing his eyes, he wrapped a blanket around his naked body and sauntered to the hallway. "Kazuya?" he called out. "Kazuya?"

Nearing the bathroom, he heard the older male's voice. _'What's he doing?'_ He leaned forward, pressing his ear against the door.

"I know, right?" Miyuki remarked. "Yea. Thanks for helping me with this plan to get Eijun back. Really? No way. It was so hard. He's stubborn like a rock. I think I have a better chance at actually … gaining his trust back and stuff. What? No, I'm dead ass confident. You sound mad; are you okay? Yeah, let's just go with that. Eijun's sleeping like a baby. Yeah. Uh-huh. Thanks for helping me and everything. I'm not dying, chill. Without you, I would've never kidnapped Eijun and brought him here. Thanks, Narumiya. I mean it."

Eijun's eyes widened. _'Mei? **WHAT?!** What's going on? Don't tell me … Mei's involved in this … he knew about this whole thing … he **lied** to me!'_ His mind clouded in anger, he ran back to the bedroom, cleaned his lower body, donned all of his clothes and sprinted out the front door.

Miyuki locked his phone, stepping out the bathroom. Walking to his room, he blinked. "Eh? Where'd he go?" Sitting on the bed, he laughed. "He's probably too shy to see me after _that_."

* * *

Mei gasped in shock as Eijun slammed the front door. "Damn, that was loud! Eijun, where did you go? I was _so_ worried about you."

The brunette bit down on his lip hard. "Stop acting like you're innocent. You _know_ where I've been."

Kuramochi, who was leaning on the handrail, rolled his tongue inside his mouth. "Oh, shit, we're fucked …"

The blonde shook his head. "What do you mean? You're not making any sense."

Eijun clenched his fists, seething with rage. "I got kidnapped at the mall a few days ago. I get kicked in the stomach and get dragged to Kazuya's new apartment. Strange, don't you agree? Why … did you and Kazuya plan that?"


	30. Chapter 30: Decisions, Decisions

**I feel so bad for Eijun, to be honest. Getting tricked all the time. Well, that's just how the cookie crumbles.**

* * *

Chapter 30: Decisions, Decisions

Mei jumped in surprise as Eijun slammed the front door. "Damn, that was loud! Eijun, where did you go? I was so worried about you."

The brunette bit down on his lip hard. "Stop acting like you're innocent. You _know_ where I've been."

Kuramochi, who was leaning on the handrail, rolled his tongue inside his mouth. "Oh, shit, we're fucked …"

The blonde shook his head. "What do you mean? You're not making any sense."

Eijun clenched his fists, seething with rage. "I got kidnapped at the mall a few days ago. I get kicked in the stomach and get dragged to Kazuya's new apartment. Strange, don't you agree? Why … did you and Kazuya plan that?"

Mei's jaw slackened, his pupils dilating. _'No … Miyuki! What the fuck did you tell him?!'_ "Eijun, calm down."

The younger male cocked his head in confusion. "What? Calm down? You expect me to calm down when this is happening? I … I don't have any words for this." He fell to his knees, staring at his hands in despair as he began to cry. "I trusted you, Mei! I loved you, Mei! Why did you do this without telling me?! Why?!"

The former pitcher bent down and embraced the latter, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry. It was for the best. Please, let me explain."

Kuramochi crossed his fingers. _'Narumiya, don't break his heart. That's the last thing we need right now.'_

Eijun pulled back, his vision blurred by tears. "What do you have to say?! Tell me everything! Every little detail!"

Mei sighed, his heartbeat accelerating. "I'm sorry, but … I … never had feelings for you. I only loved you so you could forget about Miyuki for a while."

The brunette looked up, shaking his head slowly. "No," he whispered, his voice dry. "No. No. No. No. No. You're lying, right? Please tell me this is all a joke."

"I'm being serious. I'm sorry I used you like that. I really am."

"But … I don't get it. Why did Kazuya … the plan … I don't get it."

"I lied. About _everything_. Loving you, wanting to protect you for the rest of my life. Every _single_ word that came out of my mouth was a lie."

"WHY, MEI?! _WHY?!_ I GAVE YOU MY HEART! I GAVE YOU MY SOUL!_ WHY?!_"

The blonde closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. He stroked Eijun's hair at an attempt to lower his anxiety. "It was all for you, Eijun. If I actually fell in love with you … you would've _never_ realized how hard Miyuki was working to try to get you back. He did all he could, yet he still couldn't reach you. At first, I was furious at him for rejecting you, but then I noticed that he still had a chance. That you two still had a chance to make amends and get together again. I never wanted to hurt you, nor break your heart. Please understand. I did this for the best. I'm not the right one for you. Miyuki is. No matter how much you loved me, it would _never_ come close to the relationship you had with Miyuki. I'm sorry for deceiving and toying with you. Accept my apology."

Eijun wiped his tears, sniffing his snot back into his nose. "So you're telling me th-that you went through all that pretending … just to get me to love Kazuya again?"

"Yes," Kuramochi interjected, descending from the staircase. "I was informed of this too, but I couldn't risk telling you. Narumiya told me and … I also believed that … you should at least fix the gap between you two. It's hurting us, not only yourself."

Eijun curled into a ball, his body trembling. "Let me sum this up. You're basically telling me that both of you, especially Mei, lied to me. Mei, you lied about loving me and even having feelings for me, just so this plan would work."

Mei nodded. "That's correct."

Suddenly, the brunette cracked a smile, startling himself. "Wow … I'm … I'm so stupid. I understand. The big picture. I was being an idiot, a dumbass. I was so foolish … why didn't I notice? I'm so selfish. Man, I hate myself for this. Kazuya went so far just for me. He hurt himself in the process so many times. I'm so blind … I _never_ considered how he felt! I only cared about myself! I never listened to him! He had feelings too, but I just treated them like _crap!_ He still loved me despite all the harsh things I said to him! All I wanted was to believe my side of the story! I was possessed by pain and suffering that I forgot what my actions were doing to Kazuya! Mei …"

"Yes?" Mei asked, his tone glazed in hope.

"Thanks. What you did … brought light into my eyes. I wasn't the only one who was struggling; Kazuya was too. I finally understand."

Kuramochi grinned, picking Eijun up from the floor. "Hyaha! That's more like it! We're sorry for not telling the truth sooner."

The former pitcher cleaned his tearstained cheeks. "It's alright. I'll be back soon!" He sprinted out the door.

A few minutes later, waves of sorrow filled the living room; changing the atmosphere.

Kuramochi rose a brow. "Are you okay, bro? You look like your soul got sucked out."

Mei sat against the wall, breathing heavily. Dark bags formed under his eyes. "Ne, Kuramochi. Just how much pain must one endure to make the love of their life happy?"

The green haired male gulped. "Narumiya, don't tell you–"

"Yes, I did. I lied. Again. About my own feelings. What was I thinking, saying that Eijun deserved better than me and that I never loved him? Why did I have to lie about that? Why? I could've won this battle, yet I just let it slip. Eijun was what I wanted. Since highschool. I hate it when my heart feels heavy. I know, Miyuki loves Eijun more, but … I was in the lead. If only I didn't feel sorry about that bastard, Eijun would've been _mine_. Now I'm just sitting here with a broken heart. No one will hear my cries. They're unimportant. I solved the biggest challenge … by sacrificing myself. Why do I always do this? Why am I the one who _always_ gets hurt in the end? I work hard; nothing good happens. I wanted happiness. I fucking … _hate_ being so forgiving to other people! I loved Eijun from the very start. But I decided to lie. So someone else could have him. At least he'll be happier. I never get what I want because there has to be that one individual that _fucks_ shit up! God … why me? Why did I give in to Miyuki? Why am I so weak? I'm drowning in my own sea of hurt feelings. See, Kuramochi. The shit I do for people destroys me. Bit by bit. I won't have another chance. I'm done."

Kuramochi sat in silence, thick tension filling the air. _'Narumiya … why did you go through so much lying and pain just to see Sawamura happy?'_

* * *

Eijun's calves burned as he sped to Miyuki's apartment building, gritting his teeth. "Ow, ow, ow!" he screamed as he stopped running. Arriving at the humongous building, he passed through the sliding glass doors and ran up the stairs. Landing on Miyuki's floor, he dashed to the correct door and banged on it repeatedly.

The door swung open, and Miyuki was suddenly pushed to the floor by a bear hug from the brunette. "Oi, Eijun! What's the matter?"

The younger male held in his tears, his chest heaving. "I'm so sorry," he choked. "I was careless! I was stupid! I cast you away like you didn't exist! Mei and Mochi-senpai told me the truth! About the plan and stuff! I overheard you talking in the bathroom! I'm sorry that I never listened to you in the past! I was so hurt that I couldn't think straight! I never considered your feelings or anything! All I cared about was my own wellbeing! You went out of your way just to regain my trust, but I _never_ paid attention! It must have been hard thinking of all the possible options, either good or bad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My anger took control of me! I wanted you dead when I didn't even know the entire situation! I won't let it happen again; I _swear!_"

The bespectacled man squeezed the latter, burying his nose into his shoulder. "Eijun," he whispered softly. "Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm sorry, too. You're not the one at fault. I am. I belittled you and used every method to get to you. I should have waited until you were ready to talk things out instead of forcing you to. My own actions caused me my own demise. I was scared, to be honest. That you didn't want me anymore. I panicked like crazy. But I never gave up. I'm sorry for using Narumiya in my plan. I hope he didn't break your heart …"

Eijun shook his head. "I don't mind. If he never loved me … there's nothing to be worried about. Kazuya … I want you in my life. Let's start over again, from the very beginning. So we can fix our mistakes."

Miyuki kissed the former pitcher on the lips, smirking. "Yes! Yes! I've waited for this day! Yes! I love you, Eijun."

"I l-love you too, Kazuya."

* * *

Kuramochi scratched his head as Mei donned his leather jacket and hopped onto his motorcycle. "So you're just gonna leave things like this? You're not going to say bye to Eijun?"

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, putting on his helmet. "Why should I?" he asked rhetorically. "If Eijun's happy with someone else, there's no point in me being here. I did what I could and it ruined my chance. I guess this wasn't my time to shine. But … it doesn't matter. It was fun while it lasted. I really enjoyed being with you guys. I regret nothing … well, some things I do. I'll be on my way now."

The former shortstop stepped forward. "Wait, where are you going? Will we ever see you again?"

Mei shrugged, fastening his leather gloves. "I don't know where I'm headed. I don't even know if I'll get to my destination or not. I'm letting my instincts and fate guide me. Heck, we might meet again someday. Just someday. When it's time, we'll meet. Let's hope."

Kuramochi smiled, fist-bumping the latter. "You're right. We might. Have a safe journey, bro."

Mei revved up his motorcycle, nodding. "Thanks. It was nice hanging out. See ya later." Saying a phrase inaudibly, he winked and zoomed off, red lights trailing behind him.

Kuramochi sighed, staring at the bright and cloudless sky. A soft breeze passed by, rustling the leaves on the trees. Comprehending the silent phrase, he jammed his hands in his pockets and walked off. "So that's what you meant, Narumiya. I see. Don't worry. I'll take good care of everyone. We've been through so much bull together. Through thick and thin. Life and death. Our paths in this hectic story of our lives will _never_ end. Never … until we are saved by the miracle … of happiness."

* * *

**~•~•~THE END~•~•~**

* * *

**Yay, it's finished! So, how did you guys like the ending? You wanted a happy ending, you got one! Poor Mei. That's all I have to say. Anyways, thank you guys for reading this story; I really appreciate it! And as a surprise … Abandoned Season Two will be coming out in fall 2015! Redpenkiller, signing out!**


End file.
